Feudal Shocked
by InuNarufan01
Summary: Naruto and Gaara find a shard of the Shikon Jewel which magically appeared before their eyes.The shard winds up teleporting them into Feudal Japan where they meet Inuyasha and friends.So they wind up going on one crazy adventure with their new friend
1. Prologue

Feudal Shocked

Prologue

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konohagakure and all the villagers were enjoying themselves during the Village's annual festival with Sunagakure. The village was decorated from top to bottom: starting with ribbons and banners that welcomed the people of the sand. Children were enjoying the many games and festitivites that the festival had to offer. Somewhere in the midst of festivities was a genin that had yellow hair and blue eyes. He was currently talking with one of his newest friends in a nearby park. This friend of the boy's had red hair and green eyes. On his forehead head he had the Japanese symbol for Love and carried a gourd on his back.

"Hey Gaara," said the yellow-haired boy. "Isn't this great? I love festivals since they have a lot treats you don't normally get during the year."

"……," said Gaara. "Yes it is nice, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto let out a huge smile as he and Gaara continued to enjoy the festival. As hours passed by, Naruto showed Gaara what it was like to have fun. He showed Gaara how to play many of the midway games that were found in the center of the village. Gaara even found himself enjoying the games and he even won a giant panda for a prize. Naruto soon found a place for them to enjoy lunch.

"Hey Gaara," asked Naruto. "Do you like ramen?"

"……………," asked Gaara. "What is this ramen you speak of, Naruto?"

"Well, I guess you are going to have to try some," answered Naruto. He was simply amazed that for Gaara's entire life, never even tasted ramen. Naruto and Gaara walked into Itchiraku Ramen where Ayame and her father began to make their lunch. Once Gaara received his bowl of ramen he didn't know what to expect. Naruto noticed that Gaara hasn't touched his food so he encouraged Gaara to try a bite. Suddenly, Gaara felt like he was in heaven after that first bite of ramen. Gaara soon found himself eating two more bowls of ramen before calling it quits. After Naruto finished paying for the meal, emptying his frog wallet in the process, they were now heading to the Stone faces that overlook the entire village.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Gaara. "I never had anyone do so much for me before. So thank you"

"Hey," said Naruto. "Isn't that what friends do for one and another."

"Friends," said Gaara.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I'm your friend."

Gaara smiled as he continued to watch the sunset with Naruto. Suddenly, a weird pink crystal landed next to Gaara. He picked it up to get a better look.

"What is that," asked Naruto. "Is it a shard of some sort?"

Before Gaara could answer, a bright pink light engulfed them both. Then Naruto and Gaara both noticed that the light was transporting them somewhere. Suddenly, the light was gone and the two ninja were no longer in Konoha. The area around them was a field of flowers and there was an old wooden well in the center.

"Um Gaara," said Naruto. "This is not good."

Gaara sighed. "Where are we?"

Gaara and Naruto quickly turned around when they heard a strange noise coming out from the bushes behind them. They both took their fighting positions when a red blur came towards them. Gaara quickly used his sand to protect them from whatever is that is attacking them. When the unkown enemy realized it can't penetrate Gaara's defense it stopped in front of the two ninja. The attacker had a red hiaori with purple rosary beads around his neck. He had snow white hair with amber eyes. But what really stood was the fact that he a white dog-like ears on the top his head .

"W-Who are you," asked Naruto.

"My name is Inuyasha," said the dogg eared man. "And I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Author's Note: I will still continue to work on my other story but I decided to write this one as soon as the idea came to my head. I plan to use original pairings meaning that Kagome will be with Inuyasha and Sango with Miroku. So I will try my best to update the first chapter as fast as I can. Please bare with me since this is my first crossover fic.


	2. The Village that Smelled like Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

_His thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

_His thoughts_

**Shukaku**

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 1**

**The Village that Smelled like Death**

It has been an entire year since we came to this world they call the Feudal Era. Gaara and I first arrived here because of a shard we found on the day of the festival. That is when we also met that stubborn half-demon, Inuyasha. He wanted us to hand over the shard which he said belonged to him. I wasn't too sure about it, but Gaara gave it to him anyway. As I watched Inuyasha, he seemed to look surprised that we have given him the shard so easily. I guess he was thinking that he was going to have to fight us for it. Shortly after he received the shard, we met the rest of his group.

There were two human girls and one human guy with a fox and cat demon. The first girl's name is Kagomi Higurashi. She had long ebony black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a green and white school uniform while carrying a bow and arrow. The second girl's name is Sango and she had blackish brownish hair and ruby brown eyes. She was wearing a black and pink outfit that a demon slayer would wear. She also carried a weapon called Hiraikotsu. On her shoulder was a two-tailed feline name Kirara. It had yellow fur with black ears and a black diamond on its forehead. The man's name was Miroku and he had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore purple robes that a monk would wear. He also carried a staff and on his right hand is the wind tunnel. Last but not least is the young fox demon named Shippo. He appears as if he is only seven years old. He has orange hair and green eyes. His feet are those of a kit and he has a bushy tail.

After meeting the group, Kagome offered us a place in their group, but Gaara and I kindly turned them down. Ever since then we haven't ran into them again. I looked over to my friend Gaara and noticed he was once again lost in his own thoughts. He has been doing that I a lot lately and I wish knew what he was thinking, but I never asked.

"Naruto," said Gaara.

I quickly turned to face him when he called my name. I was wondering what he wanted, since it had been two hours since we last spoke.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Do you think we will be able to find a way back home?" asked Gaara

I let out a sigh. I knew he would eventually ask me that. I quickly came up with the best answer I could conjure up. "I-I don't know Gaara, but I'm sure there must be some way for us to get back home."

"……….", said Gaara. "Hope we find a way back soon or my siblings might start to worry. But I highly doubt that."

That was when I remembered there would be a lot of people worried about me as well. Others I don't think I would miss at all. I found myself wondering if Sakura was worried about me. I cringed. I knew she would angry at me as usual and would punch me as soon as I got back from this world.

'_Maybe we don't have to return so soon, maybe we can stay in this world a little bit longer,"_ I thought.

As we continued to walk on a road that seemed endless, we came across a small village in a valley. Gaara and I looked at each other both getting the idea that this will be the place where we will rest for the night. Without saying anything, we walked towards the village. Once we got closer I felt a strange presecence that I did not like. I looked over to Gaara and noticed that he felt the exact same way.

"**Kit,**" said a voice that I knew too well.

"What is it Kyuubi?"

"**I don't like this place, go somewhere else to stay**."

That was the first time I have ever heard Kyuubi sound worried. I merely cringed at the idea that the all powerful nine-tailed fox feared some unknown enemy in this strange village. For some reason it wanted to make me investigate this place even more. So without saying a word, I continued to walk through the village with Gaara close behind me.

"Hey Gaara," I asked him. "Do you get the feeling that something bad happened here not too long ago."

"……..", answered Gaara. "Yeah, it seems that every villager was killed here."

"Yeah, gives off sickly smell of decaying corpses," I said as we continued to walk through the disturbing village. I started to turn around the corner when I bumped into something. All I heard was someone saying ouch. As I opened my eyes, a pair of amber eyes was glaring at me. I immediately pulled myself up and realized the person I bumped into was Inuyasha.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't see you there."

Inuyasha quickly got himself back up. I knew he was pissed off because I can hear cussing under his breath before looking at me.

"Yeah well," said Inuyasha. "Next time you need to pay more attention where you're going."

After apologizing to that stubborn half-demon, I remembered his friends were also there as well. That was when I noticed Kagome walk up to me. I didn't know what she wanted, so I waited to hear her speak.

"Hi Naruto," said Kagome. "Crazy running into you guys in a place like this. What brought you guys here anyway?"

Before I was going to answer, Gaara began to tell her the reason we were here. I pouted; he always seems to beat me to the punch.

"Naruto and I," answered Gaara. "We decided to investigate this place, since it gave off the scent of death."

Kagome let out a huge smile. Boy do I ever love a girl that smiles like that. I guess that is way I have crush on Sakura, although she clearly doesn't like me.

"What a coincidence," said Kagome. "That is the same reason why we all are here. Care to join us?"

Both us agreed that it would be best for us to join the group in the investigation. After joining their group, Gaara and I started to notice that it might not be a bad idea to stick with them until we found are way back to our world. We kept walking, until Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"The scent that was here a few hours ago belonged to Naraku," answered Inuyasha as he sniffed the ground we were walking on.

"Is he still here?" asked Sango.

"No," said Inuyasha. "He left before we got here."

Right out of the blue, we heard a ferocious roar as the ground beneath us began to quake. We watched in horror as a giant creature began to tear itself from underneath the village. It was a giant ogre like demon that had huge demonic wings attached to its back. Its skin was a sickly pale white and it had blood red eyes. Around its neck were the corpses of villagers that it killed but what stood out the most was that it had a shikon jewel shard embedded in its forehead.

"Inuyasha," cried Kagome. "It has a tainted jewel shard embedded in its forehead."

Gaara and I watched as the Inu-group began to fight the demon. We both began to frown when we saw they were struggling. I quickly glanced at Gaara and charged out to the battlefield with him close behind me. Gaara quickly called out his sand to make a smokescreen to blind the demon. That enabled me enough time to use my rasengan, which I directed towards the demon's back, knocking it down in the process. Gaara's sand kept the demon pinned to the ground as we allowed Inuyasha to finish it off with the windscar.

"Wow thanks to you guys," said Shippo. "We were able to defeat the demon."

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Inuyasha.

"Why don't you join us?" asked Kagome.

Gaara and I quickly came up with a decision. We both knew it might be fun traveling with these guys and along the way we could figure out how to get back to our world.

"Yeah sure," I said.

Kagome and her group were happy we decided to join them after we refused them the first time. Gaara and I both knew we were going on the crazy adventure of a lifetime.

**"Kit,"** said Kyuubi. **"Are you okay with this? I mean traveling with them that is"**

"Of course," I answered back.

**"You do realize they don't know about me and Shukaku."**

"Yeah, and hopefully Gaara and I will keep it that way."

That was when I looked into the sky and noticed the sun started to set, which marked the beginning of the many adventures and battles that were going to take place.

**Author's note: If you haven't noticed yet, this Naruto and Gaara are still twelve or thirteen before Naruto goes off to train with Jiraiya. Also you will find that most of the story will be either in a Normal Pov, Naruto's Pov, or Gaara's Pov. I will most likely warn you before hand of any other character's Pov. I truly hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and Hoped I can get people to review my story. It might take a while before I update the next chapter**.


	3. Enter: Kenji

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

_His thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

_His thoughts_

**Shukaku**

**Author's Note: This chapter will be in Gaara's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter: Kenji **

It has been two days since Naruto and I joined Inuyasha and his friends. At the time, we thought it might be okay for us to travel with this group. After all, they did know this world better than we do. But I don't think I can get use to traveling with these people, they were so different to what I was used to. As I look over at Naruto, he was talking to the young fox kit about all the pranks he pulled on his friends. I don't know how Naruto can be so friendly to someone he barely knows. I guess that is why I want to become just like him. Being able to talk freely to others with no care in the world. Of course that is not something I can do so easily. After all, I was pretty much alone for my entire existence, so at the time I didn't have any emotions.

As I watched Naruto, that girl named Kagome started to walk next to me. I could tell that she wanted to get to know me.

"Hey," said Kagome. "You're awfully quiet."

I didn't reply. Why would anyone want to talk with me? I don't have any interesting tales to talk about like Naruto.

"Do you even like talking to others," asked Kagome. "Or are you shy or something?"

Again I didn't reply. At this point I knew she is starting to get frustrated with me. I can't really blame her; everyone who tries to talk to me gets frustrated except Naruto. As I kept walking, Kagome walked right past me and then turned in front me. Her face showed me that she was completely annoyed. I knew it was coming. She was going to tell me off on how rude it is to ignore someone when they are trying to talk to you.

"Hey," shouted Kagome causing everyone to stop and watch as she began to tell me off. "Do you know it is rude, to ignore someone when trying to talk with you?"

I didn't reply. It was a few seconds later that Naruto decided to step in. He was the only person that truly understands me.

"K-Kagome," said Naruto. "Don't get mad. He's always been like that. Don't take it too personally, but he only talks to people that he can trust."

I watched as Kagome calmed down after Naruto's explanation. She was a nice girl really, but I don't feel all that comfortable around this group yet. So far the only person I can trust is my friend Naruto.

We have been walking for two hours and the group was starting to show signs of exhaustion. That was when they decided to make camp for the night. I continued to watch as Kagome began cooking dinner for everyone. I noticed that Naruto's face lit up when he found out they were going to eat ramen. Of course, I was ecstatic but I refused to let it show on my face.

"Yay! Ramen," shouted Naruto.

"So you like this stuff too? Naruto," asked Shippo.

"Yeah," answered Naruto. "I eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Really," said Shippo. "Kagome can we eat this for breakfast too?"

"No, Shippo," answered Kagome. "It is very unhealthy to eat this for all three meals."

"Oh,"

"Naruto, don't you know that is unhealthy," said Kagome.

"Yeah," answered Naruto. "Kakashi sensei always tells me that."

"Shouldn't you listen to him?"

"No way, there is no way I'm giving up my life on ramen."

Kagome let out a sigh as the group continued to eat.

After dinner, the girls went to take a bath, leaving the rest of us at camp. Naruto began telling Shippo about all of his latest adventures back at home. It seemed liked hours (it has only been five minutes) since the girls left to bathe. I looked over to my right and saw that Miroku was leaving the campsite. I was sure he was going to where the girls were bathing.

"Oi," asked Inuyasha. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check if Kagome and Sango are okay," answered Miroku.

"Yeah right, we all know you're just going look at their naked bodies."

"I'm greatly offended Inuyasha. Can't……"

"You know," interrupted Naruto. "You remind me a lot like Pervy Sage."

"Who's Pervy Sage," asked Shippo.

"That's Naruto's nickname for Master Jiraiya," I answered.

"Is he a powerful?"

"Yes, He is one of the Legendary Sanin"

"More like the perverted Sanin," said Naruto. "Instead of running off to peep at the girls, maybe you could try reading this."

Naruto handed over one of the Make out Paradise books over to Miroku. I couldn't believe that Naruto would be carrying that piece of garbage.

"What is it," asked Mirkou.

"This is one of Pervy Sage's perverted books he wrote," answered Naruto. "But I don't get it though; it is completely boring."

Miroku opened up the vile book and I sore that thing brought a tears to his eyes.

"It's beautiful," said Miroku. "I never have seen so many naked women in my life. This book could only have come from heaven."

Naruto and I both sweat dropped.

"Naruto," I asked. "Do you think that was a good idea giving him that book?"

"It beats having him peep at Sango and Kagome," answered Naruto.

A few minutes later Sango and Kagome came back from bathing. Kagome and Sango immediately looked at the book Miroku was reading. Curious, the girls looked over his shoulder. All of a sudden, Sango smacked him on the back of his head with the Hiraikotsu and quickly grabbed the book away from Miroku. She then slowly walked over to the campfire and threw Make out paradise into it. If only that pervert Sanin was here to see what happened to his precious book.

"Noooooooooooooo," cried Miroku. "I was reading that."

"Miroku, who gave that piece of crap," asked Sango.

"H-He did," answered Miroku as he pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto," growled Sango. "You should know better than to give him something like that."

"Well, it was either give him that to read or have him peep at you while you're bathing," said Naruto.

"I guess you have a point," said Sango. "But still don't give him things that will make his lecherous behavior even worse."

"Understood," muttered Naruto.

After that slight incident, everyone went straight to sleep. Ooh, how I envied them. How I wished that I could sleep for once without the fear of losing my soul to that beast within me.

"**Hey**," said I voice I knew all too well. "**It's okay for you to go to sleep. I won't do anything to you."**

I sighed. I knew he was he lying. He always lies to me.

"I know you are lying Shukaku."

"**Ah come on**," asked Shukaku. "**Can't I be generous once in a while?**"

"You, generous? Don't make me laugh."

"**Fine, suit yourself**."

I let out sigh as I looked up into the sky. That was one thing I liked about this world. The sky was always packed with stars unlike in Suna were the sand is too thick to be able to see them. I decided to get up to go for a nice walk in the nearby forest. I carefully made sure that I didn't wake Naruto and the others. Once I made the clear, I walked into the forest. This was the only way to keep me from falling asleep. I kept on walking, until I heard the sound of a child who was crying. '_Why would there a be child out here at night_?" I thought as I went towards the area where the crying was coming from. As I got closer, I noticed it was a little boy with brown hair that was wearing a blue top with a white hakama. The boy was standing on the bank of a lake crying. Watching the little boy cry reminded me of myself when I was the boy's age. I used to cry to the point that my eyes couldn't create anymore tears. I knew the kind of tears that boy was making; those were the tears of loneliness. Without any hesitation, I walked over to the little boy causing him to look up at me with his tear-stained eyes.

"Who are you," asked the little boy.

"I'm Gaara," I replied. "What is your name?"

"M-My name is Kenji,"

"Why do you cry?"

"Because I am all alone."

"Are you abandoned?"

"No"

"Can you tell me why you are all alone?"

The little boy began to cry again. "My family was killed by an evil demon that resides in this forest. Ever since the death of my family, the villagers just ignore me as if I'm the plague. So I have no choice but steal food and clothes to survive. But now I don't know if life is even worthy living anymore." I didn't know what to say at that point. I knew all too well what it is like losing your parents. The only difference was that I was responsible for killing my mother. While my father's death, affected the village, it didn't affect me. But that was when I remembered what Temari told me.

_(Flashback)_

"_Temari," asked a five-year old Gaara."Why are you crying?"_

_An eight-year old Temari was crying in her bedroom when she turned to face her little brother._

"_Miss Taiya died," answered Temari._

_Gaara didn't reply._

"_I loved Miss Taiya. She was always so nice to me. I can't believe she was killed on a mission."_

_Gaara still didn't reply._

"_I know she wouldn't want me to mourn her like this, but I can't help it. (Pause) I know I will never feel like she left me since she will always stay in my heart."_

"_How can she stay in your heart," asked Gaara._

_Temari wiped away her tears and smiled. "Don't worry Gaara, you'll understand one day."_

_(End Flashback)_

Now I know what she meant. As I looked down at the Kenji, he continued to cry.

"Kenji,"

"Y-yeah"

"You are never alone. Someone once told me that the people you care about will always be with you in your heart. Of course I never knew what she meant, until now."

"So you mean that the memories I shared with my family will always be in my heart?"

"Yeah something like that."

Kenji began to smile. I don't know what was happening to me. I was starting to have this feeling that I never had before. Was this what they call compassion? Whatever it was, I liked it. Maybe this is how Naruto feels when he is helping others.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making feel better about myself. Now I know I'm not alone as long as mom, dad, and little sister are watching over me."

"You're welcome."

The little boy started run on a dirt path that led to his home village, but stopped. He slowly turned around to face me.

"Um, Gaara?"

"What?"

"Will you be my friend?"

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

I woke up when I heard Gaara leave the campsite. I didn't know why he got up to leave, but I decided to follow him. Snap! Crunch! Snap! _'Hope he didn't hear me,"_ I thought as continued to step on twigs. As I was trailing Gaara, I heard the sound of someone crying. I knew Gaara must have heard it too because he went over to where the sound was coming from. I continued to follow Gaara. That was when I noticed Gaara was talking to a little boy in a clearing. I immediately hid behind a nearby tree so Gaara wouldn't detect me. As I kept listening to their conversation, I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy that Gaara was changing into someone with feelings. It really shows how far Gaara has come. It was amazing watch him comfort this little boy. After listening to them for a good five minutes, I decided it would be best for me to head back to camp, before Inuyasha and others find out that I'm missing. I wouldn't have to worry about Gaara though. So I left Gaara with his new friend and headed back to camp.

* * *

(Back to Gaara)

That question took me out of surprise. I didn't know how to respond to something like this. I continued to look at the boy who was patiently waiting for my answer. I began to smile.

"Yes, I'll be your friend."

Kenji's smile widened when he received the answer he was hoping for. As he began to wave, I waved back to him as I watched his retreating form head back to his village. After he completely disappeared from my sight, I started to head back to camp. 'I hope that kid made it back okay," I thought as I continued to make way towards camp. Once, I made it back to camp, I noticed that Naruto was awake. He obviously must have been worried about me and with that thought it made me smile.

"Hey Gaara," whispered Naruto. "Where did you go? I was starting to get worried."

"Naruto, I know you followed me," I whispered back.

"How did you find out?"

"You were making a lot of noise."

"Oh."

"You could go back to sleep now."

"I'm okay. By the way do you think that boy made it home alright?"

"Don't know. But I'm sure he's fine."

As Naruto and I continued to carry on our conversation, the sun began to rise. We both knew the others were going to wake any second now. The first one to wake up was Inuyasha, I watched as he stretched out and let out a yawn before he started to wake everyone else up.

"Oi," shouted Inuyasha. "We got to get moving, if we're going to hunt for the shards."

Kagome and the others began to let out a moan as they began to wake up. It took everyone about ten minutes to get everything packed back up and ready for today's journey.

"Let's get going already," shouted Inuyasha as took off ahead of everyone else.

"So impatient as ever," said Shippo.

"Come on we better catch up with him," said Kagome as Shippo climbed onto her shoulder. With that said, the rest us followed after Kagome and Shippo.

(Two Hours Later)

It has been two hours, when we stumbled upon what used to be a village. The huts were all smashed and there was no sign of life from a 5 mile radius. As I glanced around, I noticed that there was blood splattered all over the entire village._"What kind of monster would do something like this,_" I thought as I glanced over to a hut on my right. There was a scampering sound coming from one of the huts. The entire group must have heard what I heard because they were already in their fighting positions. We kept staring at that location, until we saw a little boy crawl out of the hut. I immediately recognized the little boy: it was Kenji.

Kenji immediately recognized me. Surprising everyone, he ran over to me and hugged me as he let tears pour out of his eyes.

"G-Gaara," said Kenji. "It was horrible."

As he continued to hug me, Kagome and the others seemed rather confused. Of course the only one who knew I met the boy was Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"A-a demon attacked the village," answered Kenji. "It killed everyone. I'm the only one that was able to get away."

"Was it the same demon that killed your family," I asked him.

Kenji nodded twice.

"Can you tell us where it is now?"

"It went back into the forest."

I knew the only way to help Kenji was to kill this demon that was causing him so many problems. I quickly looked towards Naruto, who knew exactly what I was planning to do. Without a second thought, Naruto and I took off towards the forest.

"Hey," shouted Naruto. "We will get rid of this demon for you Kenji, believe it!

As we entered the forest, I heard Inuyasha complaining as usual:

"This is that kid's problem," shouted Inuyasha. "We have more important things to do than slaying some stupid demon."

"Inuyasha," said Sango. "As I a demon slayer, I cannot simply ignore what happened to that boy's village. Now he has nowhere else to go, so the least we can do is to slay the demon that has been causing him so many problems."

"Humph," said Inuyasha as the group walked even deeper into the forest.

As we continued to walk into the dark, damp forest, I noticed that there was a huge paw prints imprinted into the muddy forest floor. I knew we must be getting close to that demon's whereabouts. Naruto and I kept on walking not realizing we left the group behind.

"Hey," asked Shippo. "Do you think this paw print belongs to that demon?"

"It looks like it Shippo," answered Kagome.

"Then it must be close," said Inuyasha. "Because the tracks are still fresh."

"Well," said Sango. "We better get moving."

"Um," asked Miroku. "Has anyone seen are young ninja friends?"

"They left without us!" shouted Inuyasha as the group ran to catch up with Naruto and Gaara.

(With Naruto and Gaara)

Naruto and I came across a cave that was tucked away within the thorny bushes. The cave was large enough to fit three adult male elephants, and it reeked of the smell of rotting meat. As we got even closer to the cave, we spotted a huge tiger-like demon sleeping inside of the cave. _'So this must be that demon,' _I thought.

"Hey Gaara," whispered Naruto. "Do you have a plan?"

"No," I answered. "Do you?"

"Nope."

"We got come up with something."

"How about we charge in there and kill it. It will never see it coming."

I glared. "Are you insane?"

"Okay, Okay"

"I think I have a plan."

"Really what is it?"

"I will use my Sand Coffin jutsu to kill it."

"But I thought you said we shouldn't charge in there?"

"Yeah I know I said that, but my sand doesn't make any noise, unlike someone I know."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "So do you want me to back you up incase this plan of yours fails?"

"Of course."

I began to call out to the sand that resided in my gourd. My sand began to flow out of gourd, and it started to move towards the cave where the tiger demon was sleeping. Once my sand got inside, it started to cover the demon from head to tail. I was about to call out my Sand coffin jutsu when Inuyasha knocked my head breaking my concentration.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, running off from us like that," shouted Inuyasha.

That was when we heard the tiger demons roar, which shook the entire area. We all watched as the demon came out of its cave. It had black fur with white stripes and its eyes were a blood red color. It had long fangs and its claws were as sharp as knives. It had two spiky, long tails and if you got hit it would instantly kill you. Naruto and I were extremely frustrated; we were so close to killing that demon but Inuyasha had to go in ruin it for us.

"Hey Gaara," asked Naruto. "Do you have a Plan B?"

"Unfournately, I don't"

"What," asked Kagome. "Did you guys have a plan to kill that demon before we got here?"

"Yeah," answered Naruto. "Gaara's sand was going to suffocated it with his sand than blow it up by using his Sand Burial jutsu."

"Wouldn't the demon have woken up by sensing his sand," asked Sango.

"Yeah that was possible," I answered "But it wouldn't be able to sense my sand if I masked my sand's chakra. Therefore, my sand would have caught that demon by surprise."

"So I guess," said Naruto. "We are going to have to do it the hard way then."

I nodded.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Naruto, and I charged out into the clearing to fight the demon. But little did we know, someone was watching us.

* * *

"How interesting," said a man as he watched the scene below. The man had a long black curly hair and his eyes were blood red. He wore a black and purple kimono top with a pair of black hakamas. "_Since when did Inuyasha team up with a two ninjas? This should be very interesting indeed._

* * *

The Tiger demon swung its claws at Sango and Kirara who were currently in the air above us. Luckily, Sango and her feline partner were able to evade its attack. She threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon causing the demon to lose one of its tails. Naruto decided to use his most favorite jutsu against the demon.

"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu," cried Naruto. He was able to create about twenty exact replicas of himself. They surrounded had the demon completely surrounded. The demon hesitated; it had no idea which Naruto was the real one. This enabled Inuyasha to move in for the kill. Inuyasha, held his tetsaiga above his head before hitting it on the ground.

"Windscar," cried Inuyasah as a huge yellow demonic wind came flying towards the tiger demon. The demon let out a cry of pure agony as the windscar cut it into three thinly sliced pieces. We thought we killed the demon, but we soon realized it was not over. Because it still had the shikon jewel shard embedded in its flesh, the demon was starting to regenerate. All of a sudden, an arrow whizzed past us and hit the demon. I noticed that the arrow had a pink aura that surrounded it. As I watched the demon turn into nothing but dust particles, Inuyasha was able to snag the jewel shard.

"Got it," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks Kagome," said Sango. "We would have been in real trouble, if you didn't shoot your Sacred Arrow."

"You're welcome," said Kagome.

"So how many shards do we have now," asked Shippo.

"We have four shards," answered Kagome.

While they continued to pat themselves on each other's backs, Naruto and I went back to the village. Sitting by what was left of a house was Kenji. We both smiled as the boy ran over and hugged me for the second time that day.

"So did you kill it," asked Kenji.

"Yes," I answered.

"That makes me so happy."

Suddenly, a familiar pain stirred in the back of my head yet again. "Why is that you two always run off without us knowing," yelled Inuyasha.

I didn't reply.

"Inuyasha, they must have been worried about the boy's safety," said Kagome. "Sorry, you guys."

"That's okay," said Naruto.

"Well we better get moving," said Inuyasha.

"Can I come," asked Kenji.

"Hell no," shouted Inuyasha. "Our group as enough people as it is."

Kenji began to cry.

"Inuyasha," yelled Kagome. "Sit!"

In mere seconds, Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground, creating a giant crater.

"Sorry about that," said Kagome. "Of course you can come with us."

"Thank you," said Kenji as he wiped away his tears.

"By the way," asked Miroku. "What is your name?"

"It's Kenji."

"So Kenji," asked Kagome. "How did you meet Gaara?"

"Last night."

"Last night," said Sango. "When last night?"

"He left to go one a walk and stumbled upon Kenji while you guys were sleeping," answered Naruto.

"How come you didn't tell us this before," asked Shippo.

"Gaara didn't want me to," said Naruto.

"Well, who cares how they met," said Inuyasha. "Let's get moving or Naraku might get all of the shards before we do."

I watched as the entire group started to leave one by one. I knew the path ahead was going to get dangerous, especially for Kenji.

"Hey," said Kenji. "You are coming?"

I nodded.

As I followed Kenji and the others, I knew this will always be a day that I will never forget. The day that I actually used by sand out of compassion to help someone rather than killing them. As I looked ahead towards the group, I couldn't help but think what my siblings would think of me now.

* * *

The black haired man smirked. _'Maybe it is time that I play with Inuyasha and his friends.'_

"Kagura," commanded the man. "I think it's time to steal the shards from Inuyasha and his friends."

"Well it's about time Naraku," said Kagura. "I have been itching for a rematch against that half-breed."

"While you are stealing the shards, I want you to test those two ninjas that are traveling with them," commanded Naraku.

Kagura smirked. "Will do."

Kaguara plucked one of the feathers that she had in her hair and it morphed into a giant feather. She immediately jumped on to it and flew off after the Inu-group.

"Now let the show begin," evilly laughed Naraku.

* * *

**Author's Note: The rest of the story will be in a normal point of view, but I will occasionally switch to Naruto's or Gaara's pov. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. (I need to what you guys think thus far about the story). I will also try to update the next chapter the best I can.**


	4. Jinchuuriki Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

_His thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

_His thoughts_

**Shukaku**

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in a normal pov.**

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 3**

**Jinchuurki Power**

It started off as any other day for Inuyasha and his group; they would find a village that needed help getting rid of a demon, they would slay that demon, and would be deemed as heroes. For a certain blond haired and blue eyed ninja, this routine was starting to get old. Naruto was hoping that at least something interesting would happen. Little did he know that his wish was about to come true.

"Man," said Naruto. "I'm getting really bored. Nothing interesting has happened since we fought that tiger demon in Kenji's village."

"Naruto," said Miroku. "I know you are getting bored, but it is best that we don't get jumped by any demons."

"How come?"

"It just makes things easier for us to find the shards with no interferences."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't handle boredom; he needed to find something to do. That was when he came up with an idea.

"Hey, Gaara," whispered Naruto.

"What," Gaara whispered back.

"You want to ditch these guys and go find some fun?"

"I don't think we should do that Naruto."

"Come on, we will only be gone for a while."

"Fine, but Kenji is coming with us."

"What are you guys whispering about," asked Shippo as he climbed up on Naruto's shoulder.

"We are going to ditch group boredom over there," answered Naruto." And go find some fun."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, why not."

Naruto, Gaara, Shippo, and Kenji quietly walked away from Inuyasha and the others. Once they got away, Naruto led them onto a dirt path that led to a nearby village. Little did they know, they were being followed by a woman on a giant feather. As they arrived to the village, Naruto decided to explore the various shops that greeted them.

"Check it out," said Naruto as he picked up a sword. "This looks way cooler than any other sword I seen."

"I've seen better," said Shippo.

"Maybe we should buy it."

"And how are you going to buy it Naruto?"

"With this," answered Naruto as he pulled out a load of cash from his pocket.

"How did you get the money?"

"I borrowed some from Miroku."

"You know he is going to kill you Naruto when he finds out."

"I'm not afraid of that perverted monk."

Naruto purchased the handcrafted sword and they began to walk over to a nearby food stand. Both Naruto and Shippo were hungry for a bite to eat, so they wound up trying everything that village had to offer. After they finished eating they decided to wait outside a teahouse for Gaara and Kenji who were inside the teahouse.

"Man I'm stuffed," said Shippo.

"Me too," said Naruto. "I think we should wait here until Gaara and Kenji find us."

Meanwhile Kenji and Gaara walked into a tea house. Gaara knew it has been a while since he had herbal tea. The tea master was thrilled to find that he had customers.

"Welcome," said the Tea master. "I will be serving you. It will take a while before you can have your tea since the ceremony is pretty long."

"I don't mind," said Gaara.

"I will be with you shortly than," said the Tea master.

"Hey Gaara," said Kenji.

"What?"

"How are we paying for this?"

"We borrowed Miroku's wallet."

"How did you get it?"

"It seems Naruto is a pretty good pickpocket."

"Miroku's going to get mad, you know."

"I don't fear that monk."

After they had their tea, Gaara purchased a lifetime supply of herbal tea, clearing Miroku's wallet in the process. Then Gaara and Kenji found Naruto and Shippo waiting outside for them.

"Whoa," said Shippo as he glanced at the huge box in Gaara's hands. "What did you buy?"

"Gaara," sighed Kenji. "Decided to buy a lifetime supply of herbal tea."

"What," said Shippo. "Please tell me you didn't spend all of his money."

"……..," said Gaara. "His wallet is empty."

"Oh man, Miroku's going to kill us."

"Chill out," said Naruto. "Let's get going. I'm sure there are many fun places to see out there."

So the small group started walk on to a mountain pass, when they felt a huge gust of wind nearly knock them off their feet.

"What the," said Naruto as he looked towards the area where that gust of wind came from. "What just happened?"

Right on cue, a woman on a giant feather started to make her descent. She had a red and white kimono and her eyes were a blood red. She held her hair up in a bun and she also had feathers in her hair. In her right hand she held a Japanese style fan that she used to create that gust of wind earlier.

"So you must be the ninjas that are traveling with Inuyasha," said the woman.

"Who are you," asked Naruto?

"N-Naruto," said Shippo. "That's Kagura; she is one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Really?"

"Now that you know who I am," said Kagura. "Let's see how good you ninja really are?"

Kagura began to lift her fan into the air, conjuring up a huge quantity of wind before calling out one of her techniques. "Dance of Blades!"

---------------------------(With Inuyasha)----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and his friends (Sango, Kagome, and Miroku) decided it was time for them stop for a break. As they stopped, Kagome realized some of their friends are missing.

"Hey," asked Kagome. "Where are Naruto and the others?"

"Hm," answered Sango. "It seems they must have ditched us a while back."

"Well," said Inuyasha. "Let's keep going, they will eventually catch up with us."

"Nooooooooooooo," shouted Miroku.

Miroku was anxiously digging through his pockets when he realized that his wallet was missing.

"What is it Miroku," asked Kagome?

"M-my wallet is missing."

"Did you drop it somewhere?"

"No, my wallet is attached to chain that I wear around my neck, so that will not be possible."

"Then how would it have gone missing," asked Sango.

"I don't know."

"Maybe Naruto and the others might have something to do with this."

"…….THEY STOLE MY WALLET!"

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha turned back onto the path they were on earlier to track Naruto and the others. It took them about two minutes to come across the very village that Naruto and the others were in. They asked the local villagers if they seen their comrades:

"Excuse me kind sir," asked Miroku. "Have you seen a young, yellow-haired, blue eyed boy traveling with a red headed boy, kitsune, and another boy with brown hair?"

"Why yes," answered the man. "The yellowed boy bought a sword not too long ago from me."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I think they went over Sora's restaurant over there."

"Thank you, kind sir"

Miroku and the others walked over to a young woman who was tending her restaurant.

"Um, excuse me Miss," asked Kagome. "Have you seen a yellowed haired and blued boy anywhere?"

"Why yes," said the woman. "He and that young kitsune were my best customers."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I think they went to the teahouse."

"Thanks."

After asking the tea master about the whereabouts of Naruto and the others, The Inu-gang were exhausted. They just found out that Naruto and others left the village about fifteen minutes ago.

"I can't believe they bought a sword, they stuffed themselves with food, and bought a lifetime supply of herbal tea with my money," fumed Miroku. "Inuyasha can't you sniff them out?"

"Fine," said Inuyasha as he began to sniff around for Naruto's scent.

"Did you get their scent Inuyasha," asked Kagome?

"Yeah," answered Inuyasha. "They're heading north towards the mountains, but…"

"Well let's go," shouted Miroku as he ran past the others, leaving a cloud of dust in the process. "They better not buy anything else with my wallet."

As they watched Miroku run ahead of them, Kagome wanted to know what else Inuyasha was about to say.

"What were you going to say, Inuyasha?"

"That I also smell Kagura's scent as well," answered Inuyasha as they chased after Miroku.

---------------------(With Naruto)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huge blades of wind were smashing into the many clones that Naruto created. Each one of the clones were being destroyed one by one. Naruto had no idea what to do next, so he hid behind a huge a boulder on the mountain pass. Meanwhile, Gaara was trying to block Kagura's attack with his sand but her wind was still cutting through his defenses. Gaara immediately ran over to the same boulder that Naruto was hiding behind.

"What is that," said Kagura as she kept hammering their hiding place with her attacks.

"Naruto," whispered Gaara. "We have to use that power."

"What," whispered Naruto. "What about Kenji and Shippo? If we use that power they might get hurt."

"I know, but there is no other way."

"Fine, let's do it."

Both Naruto and Gaara stepped out of their hiding places to face Kagura. They both had their eyes closed as they were trying to make contact with the demons sealed inside them.

(In Gaara's mind)

"Shukaku, I need you to lend me your strength."

"**So now you need me to help."**

"Look either you give me your power or we both will be killed."

"**Fine, but I don't know what's going to happen when you use this power in this world**."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

(Naruto's mind)

"Alright you stupid fox give me your strength."

"**Why?"**

"Because if you don't we both will be killed."

"**I thought you didn't want to use my power in front of your new friends."**

"Well this is different."

"**If I give you my strength, I cannot guarantee what would happen to you**."

"Just give me your power already."

"**Fine.**"

-------------(With Inuyasha)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the gang were running towards the area were they sensed two huge power levels that they never felt before. As they arrived they saw a sight that they thought they would never see.

"What the," said Inuyasha as they watched the scene before them.

-------------(Back to the battle)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura froze in pure terror when she watched the two ninja transform before her eyes. She was completely taken by surprise when she was blasted by sudden burst of power coming from the two ninjas. As she continued to watch, Gaara began to go into possession mode: his upper body was completely made out of sand. His legs were left untransformed at the moment, but he had a long tail made out of sand. When you look at it, it is as if you see a raccoon made completely out of sand. On Gaara's right, Naruto's hair became more rigid. His ocean blue eyes became a dark blood red and his hands grew claws. His whisker marks became more distinguished while his teeth transformed into fangs. Naruto's red chakra began to take form of a cloak that was shaped as a one-tailed fox.

"What are they," asked Kagura as she got ready to defend herself?

Without warning, Naruto came towards Kagura at a blinding speed. Kagura had no time to defend herself. Naruto's fist made contact with her face, causing her to fly into the mountain. She pulled herself back while coughing up some blood, but soon found her being hit by a barrage of sand shuriken. When Kagura, didn't think it could get any worse, it just did.

"Wind Style," cried Gaara. "Sandstorm of Devastation!"

A huge gust of wind made out of pure sand came right towards her. Kagura tried to use her powers to take control of that wind, but failed. She found herself badly cut up as she slowly pulled herself off the ground. Meanwhile, Shippo and Kenji managed to make it over to Inuyasha and the others were standing.

"Kagome," cried Shippo. "I'm scared."

"It's okay Shippo," soothed Kagome.

"What are they," asked Miroku?

"They have to be demons," answered Sango.

"No," said Inuyasha. "They still smell like they are full blooded humans but at the same time they smell like full blooded demons."

"What," asked Kagome. "How can that be possible?"

"I don't know but those two have a lot of explaining to do."

Naruto began to charge a huge amount of chakra into his right hand until it began to swirl into a sphere. After Naruto did that he began to charge at Kagura while keeping his attack under control.

"Rasengan," cried Naruto as his red rasengan smashed into Kagura's stomach. Kagura soon found herself flying into the air. When she landed, Kagura's entire lower body was gone and her left arm was gone as well. Kagura knew she had to get out there, so she retreated on her feather. Because Naruto's attack was so strong, it caused a huge explosion. Everyone went fly into different directions.

A few minutes after the blast, Inuyasha and the gang came to. As they looked around, they noticed the mountain was completely obliterated.

"Wow," said Shippo. "That was a really powerful attack."

"Yeah," said Kagome as she pulled herself off the ground. "But where are they?"

"Kagome," said Sango as she pointed towards a huge black sphere in the center of the huge crater . "I think I found one of them."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I do know in the last second another black sphere flew towards the Western Lands."

"So you mean this black sphere might be Gaara or Naruto," asked Miroku?

"Yes," answered Sango.

"How long do we have to wait for the black sphere to disappear," asked Kenji?

"I-I don't know," answered Sango.

"Well, I guess we wait then," said Kagome as she sat down on a nearby boulder.

As soon as Kagome the black sphere began to crack open. A huge bright white began to emit from the sphere and a figure began to crawl out of it. Kagome and the others stared at disbelief when they looked at the figure.

"What are you looking at," asked the figure.

To be continued…….

Who landed in the Western Lands Naruto or Gaara. You will to see in the next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to right this chapter, I was having a writer's block moment. I will try the best I can to update quicker so please review.**


	5. Freak Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

_His thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

_His thoughts_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be mostly in Naruto's Pov, but the beginning is in Gaara's pov.**

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 4**

**Freak Transformation**

(Gaara's POV)

It all happened so fast after Naruto's rasengan made contact with that wind demoness. All I remember was the sudden explosion that was created by Naruto's jutsu. Of course, I shouldn't be too surprised sense that is the power of the nine-tailed beast inside him. As I looked around, I noticed it was completely dark around me. As I started to move, I realized I was inside some sort of shelter. _'When did I create this'_, I thought as I began to break out of my shelter? Once I broke out, sunlight began to engulf me as I began to stretch out my arms. Then I noticed that Inuyasha and the others were looking at me as if I'm a weirdo or something.

"What are you looking at," I growled as they continued to look at me strangely.

Kenji slowly took a step forward, fearing that I might rip his head off or something like that. Of course I would never do that to him, after all he is my friend. When he finally got close enough to me, he reached out and yanked something on my head.

"Ow," I said as I pulled away from Kenji. "That hurt."

"Um Gaara," asked Kenji. "What are you?"

"I'm me,"

"No, I mean you're different."

"How am I different?"

"Why don't you look at your reflection in the water over there?"

"Why?"

"Because you will see what I mean."

I let out a sigh of annoyance as I walked over to nearby mountain stream. As bent over to see my reflection, I gasped. Yes I know, I gasped. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing: I had the ears of a raccoon and a long tail made completely out of sand. Luckily my eyes stayed the same though.

"What happened to me," I asked myself?

That was when I remembered the warning Shukaku gave me before he lent me his power:

"_Shukaku, I need you to lend me your strength."_

"_**So now you need me to help."**_

"_Look either you give me your power or we both will be killed."_

"_**Fine, but I don't know what's going to happen when you use this power in this world**__."_

"_It's a risk I'm willing to take."_

(End Flashback)

'_So this must have happened to me since I used his power'_, I said to myself. Then I immediately realized that someone in our group was missing and I knew exactly who it was.

"Where's Naruto," I asked as I turned around to face the others?

"All we know," answered Kagome. "Is that Naruto must have flown west after the explosion."

"What?!"

"But more importantly, what are you guys?"

I let out another sigh. I knew sooner and later Naruto and I would have to explain to the others about the tailed beasts that are sealed inside of us. But now was not the time for that.

"Look, I'll explain after we find Naruto," I said as I began to worry about my friend.

"Fine," said Inuyasha. "We better start moving sense Naruto most likely landed into the Western Lands."

I immediately followed the entire group as we began to make our journey to the west. I couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had the same exact freak transformation that happened to me. I guess I will know when we get there.

------------------------------------(Naruto's Pov)---------------------------------------------------------------

It was really dark and cold for some reason. I had no idea where I was or where everybody else was. All I remember was using my rasengan on that woman and then everything just blacked out on me. Suddenly I felt something cold splash across my face, which brought me out of my thoughts. As I awoke, huge green eyes were pouring into my blue eyes.

"Are you okay," asked the little boy.

"I guess," I answered back as I began to pull myself off the ground.

"That's good."

"Do you know where I am?"

"Yeah, you're in the Western Lands."

I had no idea how I wound up in the Western Lands, but I had this strange feeling that the others were nowhere close to me. As I continued to ponder on the situation, I didn't even notice the little boy had left.

"Hey, do you know ……," I began to ask but noticed the boy was no longer around.

I let out a sigh as I began to walk away from the spot I was found in. But then I noticed that there was something wrong with me. It felt like I had 20/20 vision in both eyes while my sense of smell increased dramatically. I could smell everything from rotting corpses miles away to home cooked meals from a village 20 miles away. That was when I noticed my reflection in a nearby lake. I noticed I had long orange fox ears and my blue eyes had slits in them. But what I really noticed was that I had a long, orange, bushy tail. I let out a sigh. I had no idea how this could have happened to me. Suddenly I remembered what Kyuubi told me before I used the fox cloak:

"_Well this is different."_

"_**If I give you my strength, I cannot guarantee what would happen to you**__."_

"_Just give me your power already."_

"_**Fine.**__"_

(End Flashback)

'_Of course, so this must have been the risk Kyuubi must have been worried about,'_ I thought as I continued to look at my newly transformed self.

I let out another sigh as I began to walk on a dirt road when I heard a cry for help. I immediately ran to where the scream came from. When I got there I saw this little girl with black hair running from a bird demon. I knew the little girl needed my help so I jumped towards the bird at an incredible speed. _'Wow how did I get here so fast,_" I thought as I used my rasengan to kill the demon. After I killed the demon, I turned around to face the little girl. She had large brown eyes that were similar to Kagome's and she had a messy ponytail on the side of her head. She wore an orange kimono and was carrying a bundle of flowers in her hands.

"Are you okay," I asked the little girl.

"Yes I'm okay," answered the little girl.

"Well that's good."

"My name is Rin, what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto."

"Well thanks for saving me, Naruto"

"You're welcome. By the way, what's a little girl like you doing alone out here?"

"I was picking some flowers, but I'm not alone."

"Then who are you traveling with?"

"I'm traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken."

Right on cue, I saw a silver blur coming right towards us. The hairs on my arms started to stand up on their ends. _'Whoever it was must be extremely powerful,'_ I thought as I continued to watch the blur speed towards us. The blur stopped five feet away from me, revealing a male dog demon in its place. The male dog demon had long silver hair and amber eyes with a crescent moon on his forehead. He had purple stripes on the sides of his face while he wore a red and white kimono top with white pants. He had silver chest armor and two swords attached to his waist. But what stood out was his long white tail that he had wrapped around his left shoulder. Right next to the demon was a smaller demon that looked somewhat like a toad. I noticed that the male dog demon sort of had the same resemblance as Inuyasha.

"Wait, don't hurt him Lord Sesshomaru," cried Rin as I noticed the demon was about to unsheathe one of his swords.

"Move Rin," Sesshomaru commanded coldly.

"No, Naruto saved my life."

"What?"

"I'm not lying he did."

I gulped when Sesshomaru turned to face me. His eyes were like daggers piercing into my very soul.

"You saved this Sesshomaru's ward from another demon," asked the stoic dog demon?

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

"Then I shall spare you."

"T-Thanks."

"You should be grateful that Lord Sesshomaru spared your life," squeaked the toad-like demon.

I watched as the group before me began to walk away when I noticed that Rin started to walk back towards me. I tilted my head to the side when I watched as she began to smile at me.

'What does she want," I thought as Rin grabbed my hands.

"I asked Lord Sesshomaru if you could travel with us," said Rin. "And he said it was fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Now I can have someone else to talk to since it gets boring with just them."

I knew I should be looking for Gaara and the others, but I viewed that maybe it would be best for me to stay with Rin's group since they knew these parts better than me. As we continued to walk what seemed like hours we made camp for the night. I watched as Rin made a campfire while the toad, that I just found out his name is Jaken, was blabbing on about how I'm always to give Lord Sesshomaru respect. As I looked over at the stoic demon that distanced himself from the group, I wondered if he had any connection to Inuyasha. So I whispered to Jaken:

"Do you know an Inuyasha?"

Jaken gasped, "Of course I do, He's Lord Sesshomaru's younger half brother."

"Do they get along?"

"No, my master despises Inuyasha."

"Oh."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I traveled with Inuyasha for a while."

"What!"

"You traveled with that vile half-breed," coldly said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, but I got separated from him."

"How?"

"Well," I began to tell them about the confrontation against Kagura and the explosion that got me separated from the Inu-gang. "And that's how I wound up here with you guys."

"Wow what a story," said Rin. "You can stay with us until you find your friends, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I began to drift off into sleep.

------------------------------------(Gaara's Pov)----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the others decided to stop and make camp for the night, but I wasn't too thrilled about it one bit. I knew the more time that passed by, something horrible could happen to Naruto anytime. I let out a sigh as a sat next to a sleeping Kenji and Shippo. I couldn't help but think how much trouble Naruto could get into while we all are resting.

"Don't worry," said Kagome. "We'll find Naruto."

I didn't reply.

Kagome let out a sigh as the entire group began to fall asleep. I didn't know why but my eyes began to droop on me. Next thing I know, I fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------( Back To Naruto)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke when the sun began to shine in my face. As I got up to stretch, I noticed that everyone else was already awake: Rin was making herself some breakfast while Jaken was telling her to hurry up. While Sesshomaru, well come to think of it, he wasn't around the campsite at all. I let out a yawn as I walked over to where Rin was making her breakfast. She immediately smile at me as I sat down next to her.

"Good Morning, Naruto," said Rin. "Do you want to eat some fish with me?"

As I looked at the small fish, I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose. Usually the smell of the fish never got to me before, but that was when my sense of smell was normal. "Of course, I will eat some of your fish," I answered as a reached for the largest one. As I munched on the fish, Jaken walked over to me. I knew he was going to tell me the rules that I have to follow now that I'm traveling with them.

"Now Naruto," said Jaken. "You have to follow Lord Sesshomaru's rules and it is my duty to make sure you follow them."

I didn't reply.

"First you have to give Lord Sesshomaru the uptmost respect all the time. If you don't you will be greatly punished. Two, you could never go anywhere without Lord Sesshomaru's approval or you will be punished. Three....."

I stopped listening after rule number two, since I never like to follow rules anyways. I mean its a total waste of time to me anyway. Besides I know I'm only traveling with them for a while so do I have to follow that dog demon's rules? As Jaken continued to tell me the rules, I noticed that Sesshomaru beckoned for us to follow him. As we quickly packed up all of our things, I noticed that Jaken was still blabbing on how I need to follow the rules and what would happen if I didn't.

"Hey, Jaken," I shouted. "You're going to be left behind."

After I told him that, I began to walk alongside Rin and Ah-un. In the distance I heard Jaken crying out, "Don't Leave me Lord Sesshomaru!" I couldn't help but smile. That toad reminds me of Sakura when it comes to acting like a know-it-all, but the only difference is that Sakura is beautiful and Jaken is not. As I looked onto the path ahead, I couldn't help but wonder if I'm ever going to change back to normal or am I going to stay like this forever.

To be continued.....

Gaara is finally able to get some shut eye for once. And Now Naruto is traveling with Sesshomaru.

Will Gaara ever be reunited with Naruto? Will they be stuck in their forms forever? Guess you guys are going to have to wait for the next Chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It might be a while before I update the next chapter, but I will try my best. Oh yeah please review my story that would make me really happy.**


	6. Vermillion Claw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in Naruto's point of view but there is a little bit of Gaara's pov and Sesshomaru's pov as well. **

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter Five**

**Vermillion Claw**

**(**Dream)

_A huge orange fox with nine-tails appeared in an endless sea of clouds. I found that I was also standing five feet from the kitsune that ruined my life from the moment I was born. I slowly watched as he began to sit down. I knew the kitsune was going to say something to me by the way he was looking at me. _

"_**Naruto,**__" asked Kyuubi. "__**How do you like your new body?**__"_

_I sighed. "It's interesting, but how long am I going to stay like this?"_

_Kyuubi began to chuckle. "__**You won't be able to change back, until you find a way back to our world**__."_

_I let out another sigh. "Well that's just great, now I'm stuck looking like you. Oh by the way, how come you don't appear in my mind anymore?"_

"_**Once my chakra fused with yours, we became one being**__."_

"_Which means you can't take control of me anymore?"_

"_**Yes, I can no longer take control of you.**__"_

"_Then how come I can still see you in my dreams?"_

"_**This is the only time you and I can talk with each**__**other**__."_

"_Oh."_

"_**Naruto?**__"_

"_Huh?"_

"_**I think I'm going to have to start teaching you my ninjutsus now that we have become one being.**__"_

"_Really?"_

"_**Yes really, you can no longer rely on your feeble ninjutsus alone. You need**__**to use my fox demon ninjutsus as well.**__"_

"_So when do we start?"_

"_**Tomorrow night, in your sleep, we will begin your training**__?"_

"_Why not now?"_

"_**Because I don't feel like doing it now**__."_

"_Man, what a lame excuse."_

"_**Before we start your training tomorrow night, you need to break away from this group you're traveling with.**__" said Kyuubi as the dreamscape began to disappear._

_(End Dream) _

I woke up from my dream and realized everyone was already up and about. I let out a long yawn as I began to stretch out my arms. After I did that, I got up to see what Rin was up to. As I approached I saw her picking some white Camilla flowers.

"Hey Rin," I said.

"Well, good morning Mr. Sleepy-head," said Rin as she looked up at me.

"Did I really sleep in that late?"

"Uh-huh, Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken already left ahead of us."

"You mean you didn't go with them?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you, Naruto."

"Well, we better catch up then," I said as I scooped Rin into my arms and dashed after Lord Stick in the Mud and his trusted toad.

I was finally able to find Sesshomaru and Jaken near a riverbank. It seems they were waiting for us to find them. As I approached, Sesshomaru was already starting to growl at me. I just rolled my eyes as I gently put Rin down on her feet. I have gotten used to his growling towards me, since I know it's his way of telling me how annoyed he is with me. That guy reminds me a lot like Neji and Sasuke, but worse. His superiority complex was starting to get on my nerves. Of course I understand he acts this way since he is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, but I really don't care what his title is. He just needs someone to show him that he is not as powerful as he thinks he is.

"Now that you are finally here," said Jaken. "Now we can continue with our journey. But don't slow us down, Naruto, since Lord Sesshomaru is already annoyed with your lateness."

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself as I began to follow Sesshomaru through the heavy dense forest that was across the river.

It seemed like hours since we last stepped into this dense forest. As I looked around, I noticed this would be the perfect time to give Lord Stick in the Mud the slip. So I slowly began to fall back, until I was the last one behind Rin. Once they didn't notice I was in the back of the pack, I quickly turned around and dashed away into the brush. Little did I know, my get way didn't really go unnoticed by a certain little girl. Once I found my way out of this forest, I stopped to take a breather.

'Man that was too easy,' I thought as I rested against a nearby tree.

Suddenly my ears began to perk up. I slowly turned around to face the bushes on my right. I knew someone or something was lurking in those bushes. As I pulled out a kunai to protect myself, Rin came flying out of those bushes. I was surprised that she would end up following me and here I thought that I snuck away unnoticed.

Rin smiled. "Hey Naruto, why did you leave us behind?"

I let out a sigh. "I needed to get away from you guys so I can secretly train with my fox abilities."

Of course I could never tell her that the Kyuubi was going to train me in my dreams. That would make her think I'm a little crazy. But come to think of it, why did Kyuubi tell me to separate from Sesshomaru and the gang? I knew I would have to ask that to him later; right now I have to deal with Rin.

"Rin," I said. "You should go back. Sesshomaru will be ticked off if you're not there."

"I want to travel with you," said Rin as she skipped over to me.

I felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets while my jaw dropped. I did not see this one coming. I knew I would be in trouble by that dog demon. After all, since traveling with them for two months, I noticed that Sesshomaru cares for Rin as his daughter. And if anything happens to her, he would kill the individual that was responsible for her death. Of course that person would be me.

"I don't know Rin," I said. " I don't think that is such a good idea."

"PPPleaaaase," pleaded Rin as she gave me her puppy eyes.

Oh I hated it when she used the puppy eyes on me. I couldn't refuse a face like, so I let out a sigh.

"Fine," I said as I began to walk towards the east. "You can come as long as you stay close to me."

"Yay," shouted Rin as she followed me!

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I had the slightest feeling that we were getting closer to that poor excuse for a half-demon's castle. I smirked at the thought of single handily taking the life of that stupid spider. Naraku should have known not to mess with this Sesshomaru, but he chose to do so and know he has to suffer my wrath. As I continued to walk in this dreadful forest, I noticed the scent of my ward and that idiot of a fox were nowhere close to me. I stopped suddenly to make sure I wasn't imagining things. That was when I felt someone bump into me. I turned around and only saw my servant Jaken but no Naruto or Rin.

I snarled. "Jaken, where are they?"

I watched as my servant looked around for them frantically before giving me the news that I did not want to receive.

"Um, milord," said Jaken. "It seems they ran off somewhere."

I snarled again. "This Sesshomaru has no time for their childish games."

I immediately dashed off after their scent with that poor excuse of a servant close behind me. 'When I get my hands on that fox, he will suffer for disobeying me," I thought as I picked up their scent heading east.

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

We finally reached a clearing near a hot spring by nightfall. I knew I had to find a place for us to sleep and thankfully I did. As we set up camp for the night, I couldn't help but wonder what my squad would be doing without me? As I continued to think about all of my friends back at the Leaf, Rin told me she was going to go to sleep. I quietly said goodnight to her as I too decided it was time for me to sleep as well. Once I fell asleep, my mind once again entered into the dreamscape where my training with Kyuubi was about to begin.

(_Dream)_

_I found myself walking in a forest that was among a sea of clouds. I continued walk into the forest, until I saw a huge orange fox with nine-tails standing in a clearing. As I approached the fox, it immediately turned around to face me. His eyes as red as blood were staring deep into my eyes. I knew that this training was going to be difficult, but hey that is the way I like it. _

"_**Naruto,"**__ asked Kyuubi. "__**Are you ready for your training or do you have some questions for me first?"**_

"_Why did you want me to separate from Sesshomaru's group," I asked?_

"_**Think, what would happen if that dog sensed the power inside of you while you are training with me?"**_

_I shrugged. "I don't know."_

"_**He would kill you."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**He is a proud demon that hates it when someone else comes along with greater power than his own."**_

"_You mean he'd kill me out of jealously?"_

"_**Yes and doesn't that remind you of a certain someone?"**_

"_Who?"_

"_**Oh, never mind." **_

"_Oh by the way," I said as I sat down on a cloud. "Rin is traveling with me."_

_Kyuubi sighed. __**"Let me guess, she wound up following you."**_

_I grinned sheepishly. "Is that a bad thing?"_

"_**No, she's fine. Now let us start with your training."**_

_Kyuubi began to walk towards a cave and beckoned me to follow him. As I followed him, I noticed along the cave walls were these strange markings. Each one of the markings reminded me of the seal that is on my belly. I kept on walking until a bumped into Kyuubi's right back leg. _

"_Ow," I said as I peeked around his leg to see why he'd stop. _

_We were inside this huge cave and in the center was a scroll with the symbols of the nine-tails inscribed on the front. _

"_**I'm going to teach you how to use my Vermillion claw, Vermillion Shockwave, and how to summon my hellfoxes"**__ said the Kyuubi as one of its tails reached for the scroll._

"_Are these techniques really that strong," I asked as the Kyuubi gave me the scroll?_

"_**Yes they are and I could have easily used them against your beloved village, but I was stopped by that annoyance of the Fourth Hokage."**_

"_If you say those techniques are powerful enough to wipe out the village then good thing the fourth stopped you."_

_**Kyuubi growled. "Enough, it's time for me to start your training."**_

"_So, what are you teaching me first?"_

"_**I'm going to teach you my Vermillion claw for today."**_

"_What, I thought you were going to teach me all three today?"_

"_**We need to start with the easiest one first, besides we don't have that much time to learn all three techniques."**_

"_How come?"_

"_**If you haven't noticed this a dream, which means it will wear off when it's morning."**_

"_Oh, so how much time do we have left?"_

"_**Three hours, which means we need to start training now."**_

"_Okay, so let's get started."_

"_**First, let me transform into my humanoid form"**__ said the Kyuubi as he began to transform. Red smoke began to swirl around Kyuubi as I watched in amazement. As the smoke cleared, an orange-haired man stood before me. His orange hair was at shoulder length and it was spikier than mine. His eyes remained a crimson red while his ears were pointed and his nine-tails were still visible. He wore a black kimono-like top with white pants and had a sword attached to his waist. On the back of his kimono was the symbol for the number nine in Japanese. His appearance made him look like he is at least 25 years old. As I continued to stare at him, that was when I came to realize something._

"_Hey," I asked. "How come you don't have fox ears like me?"_

_**Kyuubi smirked. "Because you fused with me when I was in my true-form, thus that is why you have the fox ears."**_

"_Oh."_

"_**Anyways, let us begin."**_

"_Alright," I said cheerfully._

"_**Now, in order to use the Vermillion claw, you need to focus all of your chakra and demonic aura into whatever hand you choose. I prefer to use my right hand,**__" said Kyuubi as he began to demonstrate._

"_Okay," I said as I continued to watch him._

"_**Once you did that, you would notice your claws start to become a reddish-orange color as you clearly see with mine."**_

"_Is that it? I mean how is that powerful?"_

_Kyuubi smirked. "I guess you want to see how much damage this technique can cause? Very well, I shall show you."_

_Kyuubi quickly turned around to face the stone pedestal that once held the scroll that was on it earlier. He quickly flexed his Vermillion claw before charging the pedestal. As he began to swipe the pedestal, I noticed his claw began to glow. Without any warning, the pedestal exploded into mere dust. _

_I gasped. 'It he only swiped it once and it caused the entire thing to blow up'_

"_**The Vermillion Claw can cause things to melt, freeze, become poisoned, become paralyzed, or explode depending on the situation you are in. Now it's your turn to try," **__said Kyuubi as he turned to face me._

"_Okay," I said as I began to concentrate all of my chakra and demonic aura into my right hand. Once I felt that my right hand had enough power, I looked to see if my claw was a reddish-orange color. I immediately frowned, instead being a reddish-orange color it was pinkish-purple color._

'_What the heck did I do wrong," I asked myself? _

_Kyuubi sighed. __**"Kit, you used too much chakra and too little of your demonic aura. You need to balance the two out."**_

_I once again tried to charge both powers into my right-hand, but I still didn't get a reddish-orange color claw. This time my claw's color was blackish purplish. 'I'm not going to give up,' I thought as I continued to create the Vermillion Claw. It took me about two hours to finally get my claw to be a reddish-orange color. I smiled at this accomplishment, but noticed Kyuubi has fallen asleep._

"_Hey I did it," I cried as Kyuubi began to wake up._

_Kyuubi yawned. __**"Well it's about time, now use your attack on that the rock next to you. And see what will happen."**_

_I immediately turned to face the rock that was next to me. Without the slightest hesitation, I charged at the rock. Once I got close enough, I swiped the rock once and began to notice it was starting to make a sizzling noise. In mere seconds, the rock blew up in a million pieces after I swiped it. _

"_Wow, this is amazing," I said as I looked at my hands._

"_**It seems you've got the hang of this,"**__ said the Kyuubi as it began to disappear from my dreamscape._

"_Wait, you're leaving?"_

"_**Yes, I will continue your training tomorrow, but don't fight that dog."**_

"_How come," I asked Kyuubi but the fox already has disappeared from the dreamscape?_

_(End Dream)_

* * *

(Gaara's Pov)

I can't believe it has been two months since I last saw Naruto. A lot has changed. For one, I can finally rest in peace without that sand spirit trying to take over my body. Also during that time, Shukaku decided to teach me all of his tricks and to transform within my dreams. I wonder if Naruto went through the same thing as I did? But I will have to wait and see when I find him. I looked over to my right and rolled my eyes when Miroku yet again gets smacked upside the head by Sango. The man never learns.

I let out a sigh when I took a sip of the herbal tea I purchased two months ago. Miroku was still upset over the whole incident with his wallet. But it was worth purchasing the tea, since it helps to relax me. The sword Naruto bought was given to Kenji as a weapon for self-defense. Inuyasha has been giving the boy some training with the sword. I let out another sigh as I took another sip of tea. I knew we will find Naruto, but I only hope he doesn't get himself into any trouble.

* * *

(Back to Naruto)

It was the next morning and I decided to take a dip in the hot springs. I remember that I used to take a nice dip in the hot springs whenever I was training with Pervy Sage. Of course, he would use the hot springs as an excuse to peek at the ladies side of the springs. I let out sigh. I truly miss being home and I'm sure Gaara feels the same way. Speaking of which, I know I have to catch up with Gaara. It has been two months since I last saw him.

I let out another sigh as began to ponder on the warning Kyuubi gave me in my dream. 'Why can't I fight that stupid dog? Haven't I gotten stronger," I thought as I pulled myself out of the hot springs. It took me two minutes to find my way back to camp. Once I arrived, I stopped in my tracks. Standing five feet away from me was a very angry Sesshomaru.

"You dare to play games with this Sesshomaru," snarled the angry dog demon. "You will suffer the consequences of your disobedience."

I let out a sigh. I knew this was coming after all, He is only mad at me since Rin decided to follow me and not him.

I smirked. "I think it's time for you to be knocked off your high horse Lord Stick in the Mud."

"You'd dare say that to this Sesshomaru," he snarled. "I will kill you for such words."

"I'd like to see you try," I said as I pulled out a kunai for the inevitable battle that was going to take place.

To be continued………..

Who will win this fight? Sesshomaru or Naruto?

And will Gaara ever find Naruto?

I guess you have to wait for the next updated chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can update the next one as quickly as possible. Also don't forget to review.**


	7. The Fox VS The Hound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in Naruto's pov and Sesshomaru's pov. **

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter Six**

**The Fox VS. The Hound**

(Naruto's POV)

I readied my kunai as I watched Sesshomaru unsheathe his sword Toukijin. I've only seen him use that sword a few times, but never once thought he would use it on me. As I continued to watch him, I felt his rage radiating off his sword. I knew this fight was going to get a little messy, but it will be all worth it in the end, once I defeated him.

"So," I asked. "Which one of us is going to make the first move?"

Sesshomaru let out a pretty nasty snarl, before charging towards me. He quickly swung his sword at me, but I managed to dodge it. Well, barely managed to dodge it. I kept evading his attacks which only seemed to make him even angrier. Once I distanced myself from the dog, I pulled out a few more kunai before I threw them at Sesshomaru. He was able to deflect my kunai by only swiping his sword once. Of course, I knew that wouldn't finish him off, but it was worth a shot.

"Is this all you can do," I taunted him. "I thought you were going to punish me?"

Without any warning, I felt my face make contact with his fist. The force of the blow caused me to fly into one of the many trees that surrounded the clearing we were in. As I pulled myself back up, I began to cough up some blood. 'Man,' I thought. 'He really knows how to hit hard." I knew I couldn't let Sesshomaru hit me like that again. So I began to charge a huge amount of chakra in my right hand. The chakra began to form into my rasengan and it had a little bit of my demonic aura as well. I guess I would have to call it the Vermillion Rasengan.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I watched that little brat, create his rasengan. I couldn't help but let out a smirk. Did he actually, think I would be defeated by him that easily? The boy had no idea I was merely just toying with him. As I watched Naruto charge at me with his attack, I pretended that I couldn't dodge in time. When the attack made contact with me, I was sent flying into the oak tree behind me. That was when I heard him say it.

"Hey Lord Stick in the Mud," said Naruto. "I think you should just give up, I mean I don't even need to use my new technique to defeat you."

"Such insolence," I muttered to myself as I felt my eyes began to turn to red. It has been a long time since someone had made me this angry. The last time was when my stupid little half-brother was able to get Tetsusaiga, which should have been rightfully mine. But know I feel like, I need to stop playing with this little brat. As I began to pull myself back up, I began to snarl when I heard my ward began to cheer for Naruto.

"Naruto," shouted Rin. "I know you can win!"

"What are you saying, Rin," gasped Jaken. "Have you forgotten how powerful milord is?"

"No, I haven't forgotten how strong Lord Sesshomaru is," said Rin. "But I want to cheer for Naruto, since he is the underdog."

Alright, that has given me yet another reason to strangle that brat. Ever since he joined us, Rin became very close to Naruto. So close in fact, that Rin wants to follow him instead of me. Of course, I didn't like this one bit. I could have easily killed him when I had the chance, but then my ward will never forgive me. I hated to admit it but I care for the girl. I didn't want her to be sad, so I decided that I won't kill Naruto. Instead of killing him, I will make him suffer for thinking he is stronger than me. Once I was back up on my feet, I saw Naruto began to smirk at me. I felt my blood began to boil once again. I knew I have to finish this fight. There was no way I'm going to let some fox brat defeat me.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

I knew this fight was going to have to be put to an end soon, and I knew I was going to be the one to end it. Suddenly, my hairs began to stand on their ends as a huge surge of power began to come from Sesshomaru. I had no idea, that he held such power within him the entire time. That was when it clicked with me. 'He's been holding back on me this entire time," I thought as I prepared myself for his attack.

It all happened so fast, one minute he was right in front of me and the next he was gone. I frantically tried to pinpoint his location, but failed. Without any warning, I felt my entire body get slammed by a powerful attack that sliced right into me. My favorite orange jacket shredded into pieces while my chest began to bleed. I was lying on the ground when I saw a pair of black shoes stop right in front of me. Next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground. My blue eyes made contact with amber eyes. I knew I needed to come up with something quick.

Sesshomaru snarled. "It seems you are finished."

"I'm not finished yet," I said as I used the substitution jutsu. Once I distanced myself from him, I knew I had no choice but to use the new technique a learned last night. As I began to charge both my demonic aura and chakra, I began to remember the warning Kyuubi gave me.

(_Flashback)_

"_Wow, this is amazing," I said as I looked at my hands._

"_**It seems you've got the hang of this,"**__ said the Kyuubi as it began to disappear from my dreamscape._

"_Wait, you're leaving?"_

"_**Yes, I will continue your training tomorrow, but don't fight that dog."**_

"_How come," I asked Kyuubi but the fox already had disappeared from the dreamscape?_

_(End Flashback)_

I hated to admit it, but Kyuubi might have been right about not fighting Sesshomaru. And now there was no way for me to get out of this one. When I finished charging my power, I checked to see if my claw was a reddish-orange color. Thankfully, it was. I let out a sigh before I charged towards the dog. It only took me a few seconds to land a blow on Sesshomaru. I was hoping to hear him cry out in pain, but I heard nothing. As the smoke cleared, he was still standing before me with no injuries whatsoever. 'Impossible,' I thought. 'He should have blown up' that was when I also remembered that Kyuubi told me that the Vermillion Claw can also melt, freeze, poison, or paralyze the opponent depending on the situation.

I snapped out of daze, when I saw him walking towards me. 'Okay, he definitely did not melt, become frozen, or become paralyzed.' I thought. "It doesn't seem he's poisoned either.' I was frustrated. I thought the technique I learned was powerful. I knew I would have to talk to that stupid fox, if I survive this battle. But first I should try the Vermillion Claw one more time. I followed the normal procedure for the attack, but something was wrong. My claws weren't changing color. That was when it hit me. 'Oh man, please don't tell me I can only use it once.' Okay, now I know I'm going to give Kyuubi an earful after this fight.

"Wait," I asked. "Do you feel like you're poisoned?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I was for a while."

"Then how come you're still able to move?"

"I'm immune to poison."

That was when I knew there was no chance in hell that I can bring down Sesshomaru on my own. As I continued to contemplate the situation I was in, I failed to notice Sesshomaru was no longer in front of me. I tried to scan my surroundings to see if I can locate him, but there was no trace of that dog.

I suddenly turned around when I felt another surge of power. I watched Sesshomaru began to create the Dragon Strike technique with Toukijin. Once he finished casting his attack, the blue dragon came right at me, I didn't have enough time to avoid the attack. As it ripped into me, I let out a cry of pure agony as my body began to spill out blood. The pain was just too much for me to handle, it felt like my entire body has been cut open and resealed over fifty- times. I knew it was over, but for some reason I didn't want to give up yet. As I tried to pull myself off the ground, everything around me became blurry. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

(Two Hours later)

I woke up next to a campfire with Rin sitting right next to me. I began to sit myself back up, ignoring the pain that resides inside my body. There was just one thing I had to know.

"Did I lose?"

Rin let out a sigh. "Yep."

"Did I lose really badly?"

"Yep, you did."

"So what is going to happen to me now?"

Right on cue the voice, I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear for awhile, answered my question.

"You will become my slave and serve me for eternity," said Sesshomaru.

Great I just had to ask. I let out a sigh as I looked up into the night-time sky. I knew there were two ways for me to get out of this one. One way, was to keep training with Kyuubi and get stronger. The other way, is hope and pray that Gaara and the others could rescue me. I would hate to admit it, but option 2 is my best bet.

'Gaara,' I thought. 'I wonder how you guys are doing.'

To be continued……..

So Sesshomaru won the fight and now Naruto is his slave.

Will Gaara and the others save him, or will Naruto be stuck serving Sesshomaru forever?

I guess you guys are going to have to find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter, I was trying to find away to write this fight scene. I'm not really good at writing this kind of thing, but hey at least I tried. So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, I just got done reading chapters 485-489 for Naruto on Mangafox. Finally, things are starting to get interesting. Oh and don't forget to review. Also I'm thinking to bring in Koga or Ayame in the next chapter, but don't know yet. I am always open for your suggestions. (They both will most likely be in the story). **


	8. On the Trail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in Gaara's Pov. **

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter Seven**

**On the Trail**

It has been more than three months since, I last seen Naruto. I often wondered if the blond was faring well on his own. Of course, the only thing I would have to worry about is the fact that his big mouth could get him into trouble. I've been on many allied missions with Naruto, so I should know. I let out a sigh, as the Inu-group stopped in a clearing in the meadow. The meadow was huge; it had many different kinds of flowers in it with a little stream that ran in the center of the clearing. As I looked around, I saw a family of deer that were grazing not too far from us. It was even more amazing that the family was not the least bit disturbed of our presence. This breathe-taking scenery was one of the many reasons why I enjoy the feudal era. As I glanced over at the others, I noticed that Kagome did not look very happy.

"Inuyasha," asked Kagome. "Do you even know where we are?"

The half-demon snorted. "Of course I do, we are in a meadow. Besides I'm following Naruto's trail so stop worrying."

"But we've been following you on this path for more than three months now."

"Yeah, if we keep stopping, it will be most likely be an entire year to find the little idiot."

I let out another sigh. I had a feeling we were really lost and Inuyasha didn't want to admit it. As we continued to watch Kagome and Inuyasha argue, Kenji began to tug on my sleeve. I quickly looked down at him, noticing he had a worried look on his face.

"Um Gaara," asked Kenji. "Will we ever find Naruto? Shippo and I really miss having him around."

"I'm sure we will find him," I answered as I began to walk over to Sango and Miroku.

It seemed like hours as we continued to watch the never-ending argument between Kagome and Inuyasha. I was really starting to feel irritated. I was about to say something, when Miroku decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome," said Miroku. "We must get going or else we may never find our young blond friend."

"Miroku's right," said Sango. "We must remember that Naruto is alone out there somewhere."

"Sorry,"muttered both Kagome and Inuyasha as the group began to head out once again. Two hours later into our journey and the entire group realized we were going in circles. This was when I really knew we were lost.

"Okay, I think we are lost," said Inuyasha as he stopped sniffing the ground.

"Or more like we were lost the entire time and you didn't want to admit it," said Kagome.

"We should have paid more attention to where we were going," said Sango as she sat down on a nearby log.

"I agree," said Miroku as he slowly sat down next to Sango.

"Now we will never find big brother," said Shippo.

I couldn't help but let out a smile. When Naruto traveled with us, Shippo always refers to him as his big brother. It made me wondered how I truly feel around Naruto. I guess I would have to say he is like a brother to me. So I can definitely understand how Shippo feels about that knucklehead.

Few minutes have passed since we stopped, so I decided to take this time to analyze our surroundings. We left that beautiful meadow behind two hours ago and came across this clearing in the middle of the forest. I came to notice that some of the trees have been damaged by something or someone. As I ran my fingers along the bark of the tree, I felt long gashes engraved in the wood. _'Claw marks,'_ I thought as I continued to feel the bark. _'Maybe I might see more if I take a step back._'

As I took I step back, something caught my eye. I saw a shred of orange fabric entangled in the row of bushes that was right next to tree. I carefully, removed the fabric to analyze it up close. _'This is the kind of fabric that would make up Naruto's jumpsuit,_' I thought as I began to search the entire area for more clues. Not too far where I found the piece of fabric, some of the leaves were painted with dried up blood. That was when I began to fear for the worse.

'_Either Naruto was killed by something, or he managed to win but was now fighting for his life due to injuries_,' I thought as began to walk over to the rest of the group.

As I approached the group, Kenji glanced up into my eyes and frowned. The boy knew I had some bad news to spill.

"Gaara," asked Kenji. "Is there something bothering you?"

I sighed. "While you guys were all trying to figure a way out of this forest clearing, I found a piece of fabric that belongs to Naruto."

As soon as I said that, the entire group immediately gave me their full attention. I let out another sigh before continuing. "Also in the same area I found the fabric, there was also some dried blood. By the looks of it, it could possibly be five days old."

"Do you think its possible Big Brother is still alive," asked Shippo as he climbed up onto my right shoulder?

"Yes, it is possible, but it is possible he could have been killed as well."

"Oh."

"Why do you have think about the worst-case scenario," asked Kagome?

"In the world Naruto and I am from, we were trained to always think about every possible scenario, even if it is not one we like."

"Anyways," said Inuyasha as he held out his hand. "I need to get his scent and that fabric might help."

I handed over the piece of fabric to Inuyasha. I watched as his ears began to twitch. The entire group knew if his ears twitched than something was wrong.

"What did you find Inuyasha," asked Miroku?

"There are two different scents on this fabric," answered Inuyasha as he returned the fabric to me.

"So what are they?"

"One of them definitely belongs to Naruto," paused Inuyasha.

"And the other," asked Sango.

"The other scent belongs to Sesshomaru."

As the group gasped at the startling information, Kenji and I had no idea why that was so bad.

"Who is this Sesshomaru," I asked curiously?

"Sesshomaru is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands," paused Kagome.

"And?"

"He is also Inuyasha's older half-brother."

"So why is that so bad?"

Kagome sighed. "Well for starters, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can't stand one and another."

"How come?"

"Because I'm a half demon," spout Inuyasha. "He pretty much blames me for our father's demise and hates me for gaining the Tetsusaiga."

"Why would he hate you for that?"

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself," muttered Inuyasha as he began to walk away. "Come on their scent may be five days old, but it still leaves a trail."

We immediately followed Inuyasha into the dense forest. After hearing everything about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's relationship, it made me remember my relationship with father. I never really understood why my father hated me. Even if I was given everything I wanted, it never felt the same. I was always missing the love that a father would give their own child. It was on my 3rd birthday, when I finally dropped into the darkness.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a warm, hot, and dry day in Suna. I was watching all the villagers walking around the market place. Today was a very special day, it was my 3__rd__ birthday. Temari was taking me around the market place for ingredients for my birthday cake. I knew it was a party just for my family, but one day I hoped to have some friends come to future birthday parties. What seemed like hours of endless shopping, we finally made it back home. Kankuro was already putting up the party decorations. I glanced around the room, there were balloons everywhere, and the dining table had a white cloth covered with confetti. On the opposite wall of the table, there was a pyramid made up of presents. After everything was finished, I watched Temari place the cake she made on the center of the table. It was a single layer chocolate cake with white frosting. There were three candles pegged in the middle and there were tons of sprinkles. The only thing that was left was to have my father come home and say happy birthday to me. We waited and waited, until Temari decided to have the party without him. I enjoyed the cake and loved the presents, but it wasn't the same without father. He was always present for Kankuro and Temari's birthdays but why not mine? I never could understand why he never showed up to mine. I waited for him to come home, while my siblings were cleaning up. Finally, he walked in through the front door. I immediately ran over to greet him. I was hoping to hear him say happy birthday to me, but instead he glared at me with his icy eyes. That was when he told me the one thing I didn't want to hear. _

"_What you want me to say Happy Birthday to you, why should I? It was because of you that my beautiful wife died. If you were not born than my wife would still be alive, you little monster."_

_My eyes began to tear up; I didn't want to stay in his presence. I ran to my room ignoring my siblings as they called for me to come back. To me my birthday was ruined. All I wanted was to hear him say happy birthday and how much he loves me. But that didn't happen. I felt myself falling into the dark abyss that will make me into the monster I was to become._

_(End Flashback)_

I smiled; things were different now for me. And the one responsible for pulling me out from that dark abyss was Naruto. It was thanks to him, that I was able to patch up my relationship with my siblings and was able to make new friends. As I continued to remember all the things that changed in my life, a twister started to make its way towards the group. Once it stopped, there was a demon standing before us. It was a male with black hair that was pulled in to a pony tail. He had bluish-greenish eyes while he wore brown fur all over his body. If I would have to guess it was wolf fur. I watched as the demon immediately ran over to Kagome, placing her hands in his.

"Kagome," said the demon. "How I missed you so."

"Oi, Koga," snarled Inuyasha. "Stop touching Kagome!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't I will kill you," snarled Inuyasha as he began to unsheate Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah, there is no way I'll let a mutt like you kill me," snorted Koga as he took his fighting stance.

I could tell that this was definitely going to hold us back for a while.

To be continued……….

Koga has finally appeared.

How will Gaara take to this new demon? Will he like him or will he be annoyed with him?

Have to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked this chapter, and I will try the best I can to update, but with College it might take a while before posting a new chapter. Don't forget to review. Also I like to thank you guys who have been reviewing my story, it makes me even more motivated to continue on with the story. **


	9. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in mostly Gaara's Pov, but there will be a little Naruto as well.**

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 8 **

**Reunited**

In a sea of poisonous miasma, stood a large Japanese style castle that always felt so dark and ominous. It gave anyone the sense of dread that would even get close to the place. It may not look like it, but the dark structure is heavily guarded by various kinds of demons, including these poisonous bugs known as Saimyōshō. This castle was created by a very evil half-demon, who wanted it to become his hideout. That evil half-demon is no other than Naraku.

"Kagura," said Naraku as he began pulling on his baboon fur coat. "I think it is time for us to steal the shards from Inuyasha and his friends."

Kagura smirked as she pulled out one of the feathers from her hair. "I finally get my revenge on those two ninjas for that last battle."

"Actually," spoke a rather low voice. "One of the ninja's is currently being enslaved by Sesshomaru."

Kagura turned to face the owner of the low voice. "What do you mean, Kanna?"

A little girl walked out from the shadows of the room they were in. She had long snow white hair with a white flower on each side. Her eyes were a solid black in contrast with her clothes that were as white as her hair. Kanna was always carrying around a round golden mirror that she used to absorb other peoples' souls.

"After your last confrontation," answered Kanna as her mirror began to show a scene play out before them. "The one they call Naruto, got separated from the rest of the Inu-group, thus running into Sesshomaru."

"But that doesn't explain how he became a slave to the dog."

"It seems he angered the dog demon lord, and they had a fight. The ninja boy lost and as his punishment he became Sesshomaru's slave."

"Well serves that brat right, it was because of him that it took a while for my body to regenerate."

"So, Naruto has become enslaved by Inuyasha's brother," sneered Naraku. "Maybe I could use this to my advantage."

Kagura cocked her head to the side. "How will you do that?"

"Without their friend to aid them in battle, it makes it easier to capture the shards. After all they lost one of their assets."

"What about the other ninja?"

"I'm not too worried about him," said Naraku. "Come we must not be late in our meeting with Inuyasha."

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I began to feel a vein pop on my head as I watched those two idiots argue over Kagome. It has been over two hours since that wolf demon put our search for Naruto on hold. Which makes matters worse their idiocracy was starting to give me a headache. I knew someone was going to have to end this endless bickering between Koga and Inuyasha, and that was going to be me.

"No Kagome is my woman," growled Koga. "Besides you have that undead priestess as your woman."

Inuyasha snarled. "Yeah, well she belongs here with me!"

"No she is mine," snarled Koga as he punched Inuyasha in the face.

"Now you did it, you stupid wolf," shouted Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga!

The two continued to fight not even noticing that my sand was sliding towards them. When my sand finally got hold of the two idiots, I made it swing them around.

"Oi, let us go idiot," snarled Inuyasha!

"What the-",snarled Koga.

I allowed my sand to continue to swing them around for ten more minutes, before releasing them in mid air. The two idiots were flying into nearby trees.

"Inuyasha, Koga," I heard Kagome cry out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy," mumbled Inuyasha while he and Koga began to untangle themselves from the massive tree branches.

As the others were plucking extra twigs from Inuyasha and Koga's hair, I walked ahead of the rest of the group. I didn't want to stay around for another earsplitting headache those two will give me, after what I did to the two idiots. As I kept walking, I began to feel a familiar chakra aura not too far were I'm standing. As I began to run over to the spot where I felt the aura coming from, I was instantly tackled by the one we were looking for.

"N-Naruto?"

"Oh man, Gaara I missed you guys so much," cried Naruto as the rest of the Inu-group showed up.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

I was lying down near a patch of white Camilla flowers, when I felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. I definitely knew that signature belongs to my friend Gaara. _'I must find a way to him before master catches on to me,_' I thought as I began to slowly get up. I quickly checked if Rin and Jaken were back yet from their fishing trip. I let out a sigh of relief, when I noticed they still haven't returned. I knew my master (oh how I hated calling that dog that.) was already gone since that morning. Who knows where that bastard goes, but it doesn't matter. This was my chance to escape.

I began to run into the brush when I felt Gaara's chakra signature become even closer. I was so happy, realizing I'm finally going to be able to reunite with my friends. As I continued to run, I felt an angry aura coming from where I started. '_Oh crap, wouldn't it be just my luck if he captures me, right when I finally reunite with Gaara and the others.'_ As I was worried about being recaptured I saw a glimpse of red hair nearby. So I decided to creep a little closer, and what I saw made me happy. It was Gaara. I was so overwhelmed with joy that I jumped out of the bushes, pulling Gaara into a hug.

"Gaara!"

"N-Naruto?"

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I was so happy that we were finally reunited with Naruto. Now the only thing was left for us to do is find a way back to our own world. Two seconds later, Shippo began to climb up my shoulder. I could tell that the little kit was happy to see Naruto.

"Big Brother, how were you able to find us," asked Shippo as he leapt off onto Naruto's shoulder?

"I sensed Gaara's chakra signature not to far from here," replied Naruto as he let go of me "Speaking of which can we get far away from here as soon as possible?"

"Why?"

"I don't have time to explain, **HE** will find me."

"Who will find you," I asked curiously?

"M-my master."

"W-what?"

"Like I said I will explain later, I want to get far away from here first."

Right when I was about to demand he tell us what happened since we got separated, we heard a nasty snarl that caused the entire forest to quake. Only one question crossed my mind. "Was that your master's roar?"

Naruto slowly nodded as Inuyasha began to walk over to him. I watched as Inuyasha lifted Naruto off the ground.

"What the hell did you do," asked Inuyasha?

"I ran away from my master," answered Naruto.

"By the sound of that roar," growled Inuyasha. "You must have angered my brother."

Naruto didn't reply.

"So if Sesshomaru is your master, what happened to have him make you his slave in the first place?"

"Look I will explain later," shouted Naruto. "Let's just get out of here before he catches me."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Let's just do what he says."

"B-But Kagome."

"Now put him down, so we can get moving," commanded Kagome as the group began to head on a path east of the forest. The entire group was moving as fast as possible, we knew we needed to get far away from Naruto's captor. A few hours into the journey, I quickly glanced over at Naruto who has fallen asleep while being carried by Kirara's giant form. I wondered what Naruto went through while being enslaved by Inuyasha's half-brother. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by that annoying wolf.

"Who is this fox," said Koga. "And who is this raccoon?"

"Oh," answered Kagome. "The fox is Naruto and the raccoon is Gaara."

"When did they join up with you guys?"

"Well, about four or five months ago."

"I think, we should stop for the night," said Sango as we reached yet another clearing. This clearing was different from all the others we came across. All the trees surrounding it were all burned as if there was a forest fire earlier. The grass here was completely dead and the lake water was dirty brown. Of course we couldn't complain about tonight's camp spot, since we were all tired from the constant running.

I decided to sit back against one of the burnt trees, while the others were huddled around the campfire. It was only a few minutes later, when I silently cheered as that stupid wolf decided it was time for him to leave.

"Well, I better get going Kagome," said Koga as he held her hands in his own.

"Um, bye," said Kagome as she sweat dropped.

As Kagome began to run off he called back warning Inuyasha. "Mutt face, if anything happens to Kagome, I will kill you."

"Whatever," muttered Inuyasha as he leapt up onto a tree branch.

Hours soon passed, and everyone was asleep, will except me. Ever since we arrived to this clearing I felt like were being watched.

* * *

Nearby hiding in behind one of the burnt trees, stood Naraku and his two incarnations. All three were surprised to find the young blond ninja back with his friends.

"This goes against what I had planned," muttered Naraku. "I guess I'm going to have to go with plan B."

"So what was your plan originally," asked Kagura?

"I was originally going to shape shift into Naruto and well you get the picture."

"Isn't that how you tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha 50 years ago?"

"Yes, but now since the original has arrived, it changes things," said Naraku as he began to pull out a purple-blackish hive. "Well it's time to make an entrance."

"You mean you're going out there to fight?"

Naraku smirked as he released the Saimyōshō. "No, you will go out there with Kanna and steal the shards for me. Also I will send one of my puppets to help you as well."

With that said, Naraku laughed evilly as he disappeared in a cloud of miasma, leaving behind a very annoyed Kagura.

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

Right on a cue, a huge swarm of strange-looking insects began to attack the group. Of course this only confirms my suspicions that I've been having earlier. I began to conjure up my chakra for an attack, while the rest of the group began to dive into action. Inuyasha was already swinging that sword around like a maniac; Miroku was clubbing the insects with his staff, while Sango and Kirara were ripping the insects apart with their teamwork. I slowly glanced behind me were Kagome, Kenji, and Shippo were hiding. Luckily they were out of the reach for the strange insects. I glanced over to my right; Naruto was throwing his shuriken at the enemies. After five minutes, we completely destroyed the swarm, but I knew the fight wasn't over yet.

"So you destroyed all of the Saimyōshō," said Kagura as she stepped out from where she was hiding along with a little girl. "But this time I will not lose to you all."

"So you were the one controlling the insects," I stated flatly.

"Actually, they are only controlled by Naraku."

"So he is an Insect-user," I muttered to myself. "So this Naraku is almost like Shino, but the only difference is that Shino is good not evil"

"This time, I will not be taken by surprise by you two ninjas," shouted Kagura as she began to unfold her fans. "Now, DIE!"

To Be Continued…….

Naruto and Gaara are finely reunited, but how long will it last?

Will Kagura win this time or will end up the same way?

Will Sesshomaru find Naruto?

All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I will try to write and upload the next one as soon as possible. Also don't forget to review. When you review I write the next chapter faster. **


	10. Give Me a Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in mostly will be in both Gaara's and Naruto' POV and there will be a little of Shippo's POV as well. **

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 9**

**Give Me a Break**

A huge tornado came towards us at an extremely fast pace. It was sucking up everything that was in its path, but that didn't scare me. I've seen a lot more powerful wind attacks before, since my sister could create a tornado twice the size of this one. I knew my sand would be able to take on this wind sorceress' attack head on. So I slowly began to conjure up my chakra until a voice that I thought would only appear in my dreams interrupted my thoughts.

"**Hey cub,"** asked Shukaku. **"How come you aren't using any of the attacks I taught ya?"**

"First, I don't want to," I answered as I continued to conjure up some chakra. "Second of all, I thought you can't communicate with me unless I'm dreaming. You know since you and I combined as one, remember?"

"**Well that's only if I didn't have something important to tell ya."**

"So do you have something to say that is important?"

"**Well, Kyuubi and I have been doing some research on the whereabouts of a portal to get you guys back home."**

"Finally, some news I've been waiting to hear, so spill it, how do we get back?"

"**Well it's not as easy as it looks. First you have to find the wielder of the Hiraikotsu. Second, you have to find the one who originally protected the Shikon Jewel and have her give you a lock of her hair. Third you have to snatch the mirror of souls, and lastly, you have to find the venom of a dog demon."**

"Well, I already know that Sango is the wielder of the Hiraikotsu, but the other three I have no idea. By the way since when did you and Kyuubi started to communicate with each other?"

"**Since we both combined with our containers, Kyuubi and I could communicate inside the dreamscape. But when you sleep, we are drawn back into your minds just for the night."**

"Oh."

"**Anyways, just remember what I told ya,"** said Shukaku as he began to fade from Gaara's mind.

I couldn't wait what to tell Naruto once we finished this fight with Kagura. I knew that he would be really excited to hear that our tailed beasts found us a way back home.

The tornado began to get even closer before I finally had enough chakra to use my Sand Tsunami. I created a huge wave of sand that was able to cancel out Kagura's attack. Meanwhile, I noticed that same little girl that was with the witch was currently holding a golden mirror.

'Could that be the Mirror of Souls,' I asked myself as Naruto began to run over towards me? I snapped out of my train of thought when Naruto tapped me on the shoulder.

"What," I asked as I created a wall of sand to shield us from Kagura?

"Kyuubi, just told me about finding a way back to our world," said Naruto excitedly.

"So you know as well?"

"Oh that means Shukaku told you."

"Yes but we have to find the mirror, this shikon original protector, and a dog demon's venom."

"Well, I think I know who has the venom."

"Who is it?"

"The mutt who decided to enslave me."

"How do you know this?"

"When I fought him with my Vermillion Claw, it should have paralyzed, burned, froze, exploded or poisoned him. That's when Lord Stick in the Mud told me that he was immune to poison. As I traveled with him, I noticed he could make his claws leak venom."

"Interesting, so now we need to figure out the other two items we need."

"Well for starters, does that girl have the Mirror of Souls," asked Naruto as he pointed towards Kanna?

"I don't know."

Suddenly, I noticed my wall of sand began to break under the pressure of Kagura's attacks. I wondered why it seemed we were the only ones fighting Kagura. So I glanced over to my right and saw Inuyasha and the others were too busy fighting to what looks like a puppet dressed in white baboon fur. Then I glanced over to my right, to see that Shippo was trying his best to keep the white haired girl from, by the looks of it, sucking Kenji's soul into her mirror_. 'So it looks like that is the mirror we need,'_ I thought as I started to add more sand to the wall.

I knew that Kenji needed my help but I couldn't leave Naruto to fend off Kagura.

"Hey Gaara," said Naruto as he began to create the familiar hand signs for his Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Go help Kenji and Shippo."

"But what about you," I asked since I was unsure if Naruto could handle this?

"I'll be alright," he reassured me with his trademark fox grin.

I turned my sand that was originally protecting us and caused it to break the young girl's hold on Kenji's soul. I knew I'm going to have to figure a way how to snatch that mirror away from her, but for now I have to keep her from stealing Kenji's soul. After all, he became the little brother that I've never had.

"G-Gaara," said Kenji as he began to flee towards one of the burnt trees in the area. "Thanks for saving me."

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to do," I asked as I continued to attack the girl with my sand. I didn't quite understand this sudden need to protect someone, but if it makes me one-step closer to being like Naruto, I will protect those who are precious to me. While I as attacking the white haired girl, I failed to notice that Shippo began to run towards Naruto's fight.

As I continued to fight the young girl, that was when I heard the all too familiar explosion.

(Naruto's POV)

After I told Gaara to go help Shippo and Kenji, I created some shadow clones to help in this fight against Kagura. I wanted to take care of her as soon as possible, so I could go help the others if they needed it. As the fight between Kagura and I carried on, I started to get this feeling of déjà vu. That's when Kagura began to create this massive wind attack that turned into barrage of blades and I decided to counter it using my Vermillion Rasengan.

"This time you little brat," cried Kagura as her attack collided with mine. "I win!"

Then out of the blue, I felt someone crawl up my head while I was concentrating on my attack. I knew who it was, since there was only one person who liked sitting on my head.

"Shippo," I asked as I panicked. "What are you doing?"

"I want to help," answered Shippo as he began to create his fox fire attack.

"But that's too dangero-," I began to say, when the one thing that I didn't want to happen, happened. Due to the intensity of my Vermillion Rasengan, combined with Shippo's fox fire, colliding with Kagura's wind attack, it caused a massive explosion. The result, Shippo and I went flying in one direction and Kagura in the other. Can anyone say déjà vu?

(Shippo's POV)

I woke up and found myself in a flower field in the middle of a forest. All I remembered was the fight against Kagura and the explosion causing Naruto and I to get separated from Inuyasha and the others. I decided to see if Naruto was anywhere nearby, so I got up and searched the area. As I kept searching, a large shadow casted over me. Before I knew it someone or something picked me up by the tail.

"So, the young kit that travels with that vile half-breed is alone I see," said the cold, heartless voice.

I knew the owner of that voice. "Let me go, Sesshomaru!"

He cocked his head his to the side. "Now why would I do that? After all I have something to ask of you."

I gulped.

"Do you know if Naruto rejoined your group or not?"

I didn't want him to know that our group reunited with Naruto, but I also didn't want him to know that he got separated from the others like me. "U-um nope didn't see him."

"Really? How come I can smell his scent on you," asked Sesshomaru as he began to sniff me out?

'_Damn, I forgot about his sense of smell,'_ I thought as I tried to find answer, but then I blurted out something I shouldn't have.

"Look, when Big Brother finds me, he's going to hurt you."

I felt my entire body began to shiver out of fear when I watched a smile creep up on Sesshomaru's face. Everyone knows when that dog demon lord smiles; it means something bad is going to happen.

"Oh," smirked Sesshomaru. "So do I presume this Big Brother of yours is Naruto?"

"Um, _(C'mon think, Shippo, think.)" _I began to say but couldn't come up with anything good. So I slowly nodded which this only made him smile even more. I knew what was coming, Sesshomaru was going to use me to lure out Naruto into a trap.

(Gaara's POV)

I couldn't believe that we got separated from Naruto AGAIN! But this time Shippo is missing as well and to make matters worse I can't leave the others to deal with that puppet and the soul stealer. I let out an aggravated sigh as I decided to wrap up this battle with this annoying little girl. As I was about to use my Sand Coffin, the little girl began to disappear what seems to be a cloud of miasma.

'_Great there goes my chance of stealing that mirror from whoever that girl is,'_ I thought as I turned my attention to Inuyasha and the others. _'Could this day get any worse?'_

Inuyasha held the tetsusaiga above his head as he began to charge up for his attack. I just rolled my eyes, since I knew what attack he was going to use. It should be pretty obvious since the guy is just like Naruto, abusing an attack to the point it became predictable.

"WINDSCAR," cried Inuyasha as he creates a yellow wind current that cuts the puppet into three thinly sliced pieces. I rolled my eyes again when the group stated the obvious after destroying the puppet.

"WH-What," said Inuyasha. "That wasn't the real one?"

"Another one of Naraku's puppet," said Miroku disappointedly.

"Man I thought it was the real one before," sighed Kagome.

"It seems we were tricked," said Sango as she began to walk over to Kenji. "By the way does anyone know what happened to Shippo and Naruto?"

If it was possible, my jaw would have dropped to the ground after hearing Sango ask such a stupid question. I mean did they not hear that explosion and turn around to see what it was? I let out another sigh before I told them all what exactly happened to Naruto and Shippo.

"You mean," asked Inuyasha as he sheathed his tetsusaiga. "That explosion was once again created by Naruto and Kagura?"

"Yes, and like last time, the blast sent them flying in different directions," I answered as I began to walk away from the group.

"I guess, we better look for them," said Kenji. "I'm pretty worried about them."

I continued to walk ahead of the group as I began to think about everything that happened so far. _'This is just lovely, we finally find out a way to get back to our home world and Naruto being the unpredictable ninja he is got separated from us again. Now not only do I have to find the three items that will help us get home, but I also have to look for Naruto as well. This has really turned about to be a crappy day.'_

I didn't notice that the others had stopped until I heard Kenji cry out my name.

"Gaara look," cried Kenji as he pointed at something that was in between the burnt trees in that clearing we were leaving behind.

I turned around to see what Kenji was pointing at and saw I white eel like creature gracefully flying through the burnt forest. As we continued to stand in awe of the beautiful creature, Inuyasha ran right past us. I didn't know what was going so I turned to ask Kagome what just happened, but I noticed that she was torn up about something. So I decided to ask Miroku instead.

"What just happened," I asked Miroku?

"Inuyasha ran to meet the woman he first loved," sighed Miroku.

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Kikyo."

(Naruto's POV)

I began to wake up and found myself entangled in a mess of vines. I quickly cut myself loose with a kunai and was able to land on the ground smoothly. This was when I decided to see if I can find Shippo since I knew he probably was scared right now. I mean if you were young as that kit, wouldn't you be frightened as well?

I let out a pretty irritated sigh. '_Why does this stuff always happen to me? I finally find out that there is a way back to Konoha, thanks to Kyuubi, but now I'm separated from Gaara. This means I have to find him quickly and along the way hopefully find those items that we need.'_

As I continued to walk in the heavily dense forest until I finally located the little fox I was looking for. Shippo was tied between two trees that stood by themselves in the middle of a meadow. The meadow only had a small pond and a few lavenders growing in the middle as well. I knew this was a trap and Shippo was being used as bait. But that wasn't going to stop me, after all a wise ninja once told me:

"_Ninja that don't follow the rules are scum, but ninja who do not help or support their fellow teammates are lower than scum."_

So I ran over to Shippo as quickly as possible, carefully avoiding any traps that could be hidden. Once I was about to untie the young kit, I was instantly pinned against the tree by Shippo's captor.

'_Give me a Break, I finally get away from Lord Stick in the Mud and this happens. Seems that this world is out to get me,' _I thought to myself as I stared into a pair of angry amber eyes.

"So I was right," said the voice. "You are the one Shippo calls 'Big Brother'."

"Sesshomaru," I growled as I felt his grasp around my neck tightened.

"Did you actually think you that you can get away from me," snarled Sesshomaru? "I will enjoy giving you the punishment you deserve. After all, isn't that what a master does to their disobedient slave?"

TO BE CONTINUED…………

Will Gaara and Naruto find the items or will they be stuck here forever?

What does Sesshomaru plan to do to Naruto?

How is Gaara going to react when he finally gets meet Kikyo?

I guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

**Author's Note: I know I'm so cruel. I didn't want Naruto and Gaara to truly reunite just yet. Plus I didn't want to make it seem that Naruto was going to get away from Sesshomaru that easily. Fate seems to be too cruel for our favorite hyperactive ninja. Oh, I also hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. **


	11. The undead priestess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in mostly in Gaara's POV. Also, I'm also thinking of whether or not matching Gaara up with Kagome. So what do you guys think.**

* * *

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 10**

**The Undead Priestess **

There are many things in life that can anger me, people who are know-it-alls, dogs that don't stop barking, fan girls and their annoying squeals, or those who would betray their friends for power. But as I look at the disgusting scene before me, I added another thing on my list that would anger me, men who are two-timers. In Inuyasha's case, he's two-timing Kagome with some undead priestess. So how did I come to witnesses such I disgusting scene?

(_Begin Flashback_)

"_Gaara look," cried Kenji as he pointed at something that was in between the burnt trees in that clearing we were leaving behind. _

_I turned around to see what Kenji was pointing at and saw I white eel like creature gracefully flying through the burnt forest. As we continued to stand in awe of the beautiful creature, _

* * *

Inuyasha ran right past us. I didn't know what was going so I turned to ask Kagome what just happened, but I noticed that she was torn up about something. So I decided to ask Miroku instead.

"_What just happened," I asked Miroku?_

"_Inuyasha ran to meet the woman he first loved," sighed Miroku._

"_Who is that?"_

"_Her name is Kikyo."_

"_Why would he need to do that?"_

"_I don't know," quietly answered the monk as he glanced over at Kagome. "But his actions are hurting Kagome's feelings."_

_We stood there for about a good five minutes before Kagome decided she was going to take a walk in the burnt forest. I knew she really wanted to see what Inuyasha was up to with this Kikyo, so I decided to follow her._

_As I quietly followed Kagome, we both started to hear what seemed to be a conversation not too far from us. So I silently began to creep closer but made sure that Kagome didn't know I was there. Once I was well concealed from Kagome, I glanced up into the clearing that was about three feet in front of me. In that clearing was no other than Inuyasha who was currently hugging a woman that strangely looked identical to Kagome. The woman wore a white top with a red skirt that priestess would wear while she held her raven black hair in a lowered ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes that held no emotion in them. Almost reminded me how my eyes use to carry no other feelings, but hate._

'_I wonder what would make this priest have such expressionless eye," I thought as I heard a slight gasp come from Kagome as we listened to Inuyasha and Kikyo's conversation?_

"_Kikyo," said Inuyasha. "I will never let anything get in between us again."_

"_So does that mean you still love me," loudly asked Kikyo?_

'_Crap,' I said to myself as I kept watching the two. 'So that means she knows we are here. Hopefully Inuyasha will not say anything stupid.'_

"_Of course I still love you," said Inuyasha as he tightened his embrace on Kikyo._

_(End Flashback) _

I let out an aggravated sigh as I continued to watch the conclusion of the scene play out before me. Inuyasha was caught hugging Kikyo and saying that he would never leave her. What the idiot didn't know he said that right in front of Kagome. Who is now running into the forest while letting a flood of tears flow down her face. What made matters worse was the fact that Inuyasha didn't even notice the poor girl at all.

I let out another aggravated sigh before making myself known to the disgusting couple. "You do know that Kagome heard everything you said, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears immediately flattened on his head when he turned to face me. "S-She was here?"

"Yes, she was," I answered as I rolled my eyes. "And she looked pretty torn up about it."

"I have to go find her," said Inuyasha as he ran away from the small clearing that we were standing in.

As I watched the stupid half-demon leave, I turned around to face Kikyo.

"Who are you," coldly asked Kikyo?

"Gaara," I answered flatly.

"Well, it is nice to meet you," said Kikyo as she began to walk away.

Suddenly an all too familiar emotion began to stir inside of me, rage. Rage was one of the only feelings I harbored before I met Naruto. That feeling is what helped me become the monster that I was and the only way to feed my anger was to kill. Luckily, it does not hold much power over me anymore, since I learned how to control it. But I couldn't help but feel angry towards the woman that Inuyasha first loved.

"Do you enjoy torturing Kagome like that," I asked with a little venom in my voice?

Kikyo stopped in her tracks as she slowly turned to face me. "What do you mean by that?"

"You knew she was there," I stated coldly. "Why else would you raise your voice like that in front of Inuyasha?"

"I was only asking a question," said Kikyo as she began to smirk.

"To me it sounded like you wanted to prove something to Kagome."

"Oh is that what you think?"

"Are you doing this because you are jealous?"

"Me, jealous of that girl? I think not," said Kikyo. "But she needs to learn that Inuyasha's heart belongs to me, not her."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was Inuyasha's first love and always will be. Kagome needs to remember that Inuyasha only sees her as me. Because of this, she will never truly have Inuya-"

"That's where you are wrong," I said as I interrupted her. "I've seen how much Inuyasha cares about Kagome. Inuyasha does recognize Kagome as Kagome and he has shown signs that he loves her. You may think what you want, but in the end of the day, Kagome is the one who has Inuyasha's heart.

"Why do you even care what happens to Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship?"

"I guess I like seeing her smile and being happy," I answered simply. "And if she is with Inuyasha, Kagome will be happy."

"Well, I hope their relationship does not work out," muttered Kikyo as she turned her back on me. "After all, Inuyasha did say he loved me and made a promise to me a while ago that he would go to hell with me."

"Why did he promise such a thing?"

"As I said before, he loves me more than that girl," said Kikyo as she laughed. "He would rather go to hell with me then stay with her."

Just as she said that, I started to feel beyond angry. I never felt this angry before. The things this dead woman is saying about Kagome, is just not right.

"You know what," I snarled as my body emitted a massive killing intent towards Kikyo. "I think someone needs to teach a lesson."

"WH-What do you mean," asked a startled Kikyo?

"I'm going to teach you what it truly feels like to be in Hell," I snarled as huge amounts of demonic chakra began to emerge from the pores of my skin. During this time, the entire area I was in began to quake while the burnt trees were being ripped out of the ground. I did not care about what was happening to the things around me. All I cared about was harming or even killing the priestess that stood before me. My normally green eyes began to change into amber eyes with slits while my nails became longer and sharper. The fur on my raccoon-like ears and tail became more feral looking. Before I knew it, I activated a jutsu that I never even knew I had.

The entire sky became a pitch black color, while the ripped up trees began to swirl around the clearing as if they were inside of a tornado. A series of cracks began to form on the ground as another large quake occurred. Just as the cracks formed on the ground, pretty nasty snarls erupted from all around me. Next thing I knew, the ground began to open where the cracks were, revealing the flames of hell.

The snarls became even louder, as ten creatures began to emerge from flames. These creatures surrounded me in a protective way. Kikyo's face became pale out of fear as she glanced at the hell creatures.

"He summoned raccoons," said a frightened Kikyo. "But they look far different than the average raccoon."

The Hell-raccoons were in fact larger than the average raccoon. (Think the size of a Doberman) Their eyes were a glowing yellow while their claws where sharp as a knives. Their bodies only have a few areas that show exposed skin. Their rib cages were clearly visible while their skin appeared to look like it is dead. (Similar to how the dogs in resident evil look like.)

"Well I hope you are ready," snarled Gaara. "Because I'm going to make you feel true pain."

Without any warning, the monstrous raccoons began to charge full throttle towards Kikyo. As she prepared to defend herself, my sand pushed her towards the pack of raccoons. By the time she started to pull herself off the ground, the pack unleashed their power on Kikyo. They tore and slashed the priestess as she began to bleed from her wounds. The pain was too great for Kikyo to endure any longer, so she let out an earsplitting scream that echoed throughout the area.

To be continued……………………

Will Gaara kill Kikyo or will he spare her life?

I guess you guys are going to find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter and please do not forget to review. **


	12. Exile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in mostly in Gaara's POV.**

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 11**

**Exile**

I smiled as I watched that arrogant priestess scream in pain as my raccoons tore away at her. I felt that this was the best way to punish her for what she said about Kagome. Hopefully, I will be able to kill her without any trouble, but I highly doubt that would be possible. If what Kikyo says is true about Inuyasha, then he will mostly come to her aid.

"It's time for me to finish this," I said as my sand began to cover Kikyo from head to toe, while the raccoons stepped out of the way and watched. Then out of the blue, a yellow light came right towards me. I knew what it was, so I dodged it immediately. Once I was out of harm's way, I looked up at the one who attacked me.

"Move Inuyasha," I said flatly.

"No way," snarled Inuyasha. "I'm not going to let you hurt Kikyo any longer."

"Move," I said as I watched Kikyo begin to lift herself off the ground.

"No," snarled Inuyasha as he began to run towards me with the tetsusaiga.

He immediately swung towards my chest, but I was able to block it with my sand. I knew I needed to get the stupid half-whit out of my way so I could finish that dead priestess off. That was when I decided to use the power of the Shukkaku or other words, my powers. So I began to once again use the raccoons I summoned earlier to distract Inuyasha while I would use that chance to finish Kikyo.

"Damn, you," screamed Inuyasha as he hacked and sliced away at the demon raccoons. "I will never forget this Gaara!"

I managed to make it back to where I left off with Kikyo, completely ignoring the threats that Inuyasha was throwing at me. My sand once again began to cover her up from head to toe as I could hear the shallow breathing of the priestess. I knew I was so close to killing the woman, but for the first time I froze up. For some reason I couldn't kill her, even with all of this rage building up inside of me, I just couldn't kill her. As I kept struggling to kill the priestess, that was when something all too familiar hit me from the left side of my face. I slowly raised my left hand to touch the cut that formed on my left cheek.

"Gaara," said Kagome as she readied her bow and arrow. "Step away from Kikyo."

I turned to face Kagome. I couldn't believe she would stick up for this woman. After all, Kikyo was the one who hurt her feelings in the first place besides Inuyasha.

"I'm not going to say it again," muttered Kagome. "Step away from Kikyo and while you are at it, call off those raccoons."

"Before I do what you ask of me," I said as I lowered my sand from Kikyo. "Why do you protect this woman? Isn't she the reason that you get hurt by Inuyasha?"

"It is true that she and Inuyasha hurts my feelings a lot," answered Kagome as she continued to glare at me. "But it doesn't mean that Kikyo should be killed because of that very reason"

"Then why do you care," I asked as I backed away from Kikyo? "She obviously does not care for you."

"I guess," said Kagome has her bangs casted a shadow over eyes. "It is because if you kill her, Inuyasha will be sad and might not want me after all of this."

"…."

"So I would rather have him be happy with her," said Kagome as tears began to flow down her face. "So that is why I can't let you kill Kikyo."

"K-Kagome," muttered Inuyasha as the raccoons disappeared from the clearing.

"So that is you reason," I asked?

Kagome gave a slight nod.

"You and Naruto are a lot alike."

"What do you mean?"

"You both will always see the good in others despite how much evil are inside of them. Of course, someone like me would never be able to see things the way you and Naruto does. I guess that is why I look up to Naruto, because one day I hope to be just like him. (Pause). He would be very disappointed if he saw what I did to this woman. I am also very disappointed in myself for letting my anger and hate consumed me once again."

"Once again?"

"Yes, back in my world I allowed myself to only feel anger and hate towards my family and everyone that I would come across. I felt that if I killed someone that it would give my existence a meaning. Eventually, I became lost until Naruto was able to pull me out of my abyss. He helped me become what I am today, but thanks to that priestess, I allowed myself to be consumed by those dark feelings once again."

"Well, there is still no excuse for your actions," said Sango as she finished bandaging up Kikyo. "We would have killed you if you killed her."

"I understand that I should face the consequences for my actions," I said as all of my sand began to go back inside my gourd. "That is why I decided to exile myself from this group and search for Naruto and the items on my own."

"You don't have to do that," muttered Kagome. "You can st-"

"No, I need to separate from all of you, it is the only way."

"Well let me come with you," said Kenji pleadingly. "After all, you were the real reason why I wanted to travel with Inuyasha and others."

"No," I answered as shunshined far away from the clearing. "You need to stay here with them."

Once I was able to get away from the group, I let out a sigh as I looked around at my surroundings. I noticed I was on a long sandy beach with a sparkling blue ocean that seemed to be endless as it met with the orange, pink, and yellow hues of the sunset. I knew that this was good for me to get away from Kagome and the others. I felt that I was getting a little too close to that girl and now I know more than ever that Naruto and I need to get back to our world.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I would have to blame my school work, the writer's block, and of course my laziness. Also, I know that this seemed to be rushed and short, but I wanted to get this out before another writer's block would get to me. I have no idea when I will get the next chapter up, but hopefully I would update that chapter as soon as possible. Also please don't forget to review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **


	13. Welcome to my nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Naruto:

'_His thoughts'_

**Kyuubi**

Gaara:

'_His thoughts'_

**Shukaku**

_Flashbacks_

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be in Naruto POV but there will be a little Gaara as well. Also to warn you guys in advance, I will be going back to school soon and it might take me longer to write chapters for this story and all the others I've have written since I most likely will have a lot of homework to do. So other than that, please read and enjoy.**

**Feudal Shocked**

**Chapter 12**

**Welcome to my Nightmare**

_It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha but what made this day really special was that a new Hokage was finally being inaugurated. Of course that so said person was me. I waited my entire life for this day and now it was here. I was so happy that Grandma picked me since I was the one who finally brought Sasuke back. That was a cinch since I was able to talk him out of having revenge. So then I turned to look at all the previous pictures of the Hokages that came before them. It made me happy that I was finally going to join their ranks. As I kept looking at the pictures, my lovely wife Sakura walked into the room holding our two-year old son, Haku, who by the way got my looks._

"_Naruto," said Sakura as she shifted her hold on Haku. "You need to go out there the crowd is waiting for you."  
_

"_Alright," I answered back as I pulled on the Hokage ceremonial robes. "I'm going."_

_Before I walked out to the citizens of Konoha, Sakura quickly pulled me back and kissed me. "Good Luck," she said as I walked out to the crowd._

_I was about give my speech when Tsunade appeared onto the platform. She was holding a huge scroll while Jiraiya appeared next to her. As I looked at the two, their faces were sad and fearful about something._

_As I was about to ask them what was wrong, but Tsunade quickly spoke. "Naruto, I'm sorry but there has been a change of plans. You are not going to be the Hokage, the council found a better option."_

_I was taken aback by this sudden change, so I was barely able to get out my question. "Who is the new Hokage if it isn't me?"_

"_I am," answered a cold voice as I my eyes widened when I saw who it was. _

"_Sesshomaru? But how you are not a ninja?"_

"_Yes but I am a powerful ruler, and that alone is why the council chose me to lead the village," answered Sesshomaru with a smirk. "Of course why would they let my slave rule their country?"_

"_What does he mean by that," asked Sakura?_

"_Well, I served him when-," I began to answer but was rudely interrupted by the angry crowd._

_We don't want a slave as our leader," cried a citizen._

"_Yeah, let's get rid of him," shouted another as the crowd began to throw tomatoes at me. But what was even more depressing was the fact that all of my friends and my wife pitched in on the madness. All I could do was embrace the onslaught and scream, "Noooooooooooooo!"_

Then, I suddenly pulled myself awake as my heart raced in a panicked state. Once two minutes went by I placed my hands over my eyes, as I realized it was all just a dream. I let out a long deep sigh as I glanced over to the one who caused my misfortune. Man, I absolutely hated the guy more than I did with Sasuke. Ever since Shippo and I got separated from Inuyasha and the gang, that stupid dog has been torturing me for escaping him from the last time. I even have a scar on my back from the lashing I received two weeks ago.

I let out another deep sigh as I quickly glanced over towards Shippo and Rin. I really did enjoy traveling with the little girl since she is like a sister to me. I often wonder why that girl travels with such a cold hearted person, but then again I'm friends with that cold-hearted teme back in my world. Then there was Shippo, he was definitely the little brother I always wanted. It was amazing to see how brave he is in tough times like this. But even if he acts all brave, I can still tell he is scared, especially when Kagome isn't around. That is why I have to find away to steal that dog's venom and get Shippo and me out of here (pause) and maybe Rin too.

Also, it has been two weeks since I last heard from that stupid fox. I would be nice if he would help out of this miss since I'm his jailer. Of course when you look at it, that fox would only help me out if there is something in it for him or if our lives are on the line. Furthermore, I knew I have to communicate with the Kyuubi (he won't contact me first) since I can't remember the last taught me the Vermillion Claw. After all, the fox is supposed to have been training me to fend for myself with this demon body of mine. I was just about to make contact with the fox or so I hoped, a quiet voice spoke out to me.

"Naruto," asked Rin worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep," I answered as Shippo began to stir from his sleep.

"But you don't look okay."

"I'm fine, you should go back to sleep."

"I see that the three of you are awake," said Sesshomaru coldly as he grabbed his swords and motioned them to follow. "We need to get moving and someone wake up Jaken."

I watched as Rin went over and told Jaken we were leaving the area. I let out a sigh not even noticing that Shippo heard me as we began to follow Sesshomaru on another long journey to wherever he was taking us.

(Two Hours Later)

We just traveled through various forests and mountain passages until we suddenly stopped in a valley surround by nothing but streams and flowers. I don't what kind of flowers they are, since I never paid attention to Ino's constantly babbling about them. To me they all just look the same. As if my ears could fall off the side of my head, I heard a squeal emitting from Rin as she too noticed the flowers in the valley. I know that she loves them; the girl would even go as far as to make an entire skirt out of them. That was just one thing I never get with girls. You could give them anything but giving a bouquet of flowers is the perfect gift to them. (Of course, I tried that with Sakura and she punched me but took the flowers anyways. She even started telling people that Sasuke gave them to her.) I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, when I felt a small tug on my jacket. I looked down to see that Rin was smiling and pointing to the valley.

"Naruto," happily asked Rin. "Can you help me pick some flowers?"

Of course I wanted to say no since I wouldn't be caught dead picking flowers in front of my friends. But as I looked at Rin's big brown eyes, I just knew I couldn't say no. Besides the fact that if I did say no, I would feel the unrelenting pain of Sesshomaru's claws slicing into my back.

So I gave Rin my trademark smile. "Yes I will pick some flowers with you _(And I could come up with a way to get that dog's venom too)_."

"Can I help too," asked Shippo as he perched himself on his favorite spot on my head?

"Of course you can," said Rin as she grabbed my hand and led us out into the valley.

As we walked through the endless fields of flowers, I began to notice a castle of some sort in the distance. That was when Sesshomaru told us that was where we were heading.

"So we are going to that castle," I asked?

"Yes," answered Sesshomaru as he watched us pick some flowers. "That is my castle."

"You mean we are going to your home," said Shippo worriedly. "I thought you were going to let me and Big Brother look for Inuyasha."

"I never promised to let you do that," sneered Sesshomaru. "Besides this is going to be your so called 'Big brother's' new home for now on. Since, he is going to be serving me for eternity."

'_Eternity,"_ I thought to myself? _"I can't let that happen. I have to get back home with Gaara. But something tells me that dogface isn't going to let me go without a fight. Man where is Kyuubi when you need him." _

Without any warning, a huge gust like tornado emerged. As it stopped, I noticed Rin immediately hide behind Sesshomaru's leg as the wind stopped to reveal a wolf-demon of some sort. That when I remembered the wolf-demon that was with Kagome and the others the day I escaped from Sesshomaru. I never learned his name since I was too tired to even ask. As I watched the wolf, he immediately recognized me and walked over to me.

"Who is this guy," I asked Shippo?

"That's Koga," excitedly asked Shippo. "He can help us get away from Sesshomaru."

"Really?"

"Hey," said Koga as he stopped in front of me and Shippo. "I remember you; Kagome said your name was Naruto right?"

"Koga, you got to help us," cried Shippo. "We need to reunite with Kagome and the others. But"

"But what," asked Koga as he begins to feel an angry aura emit from Sesshomaru?

"Naruto and I are being held captive by Inuyasha's older brother and we need you to help us get away from him."

Right when Shippo asked Koga for help, I watched in amazement as Koga turned to face 'Lord Stick in the Mud'. He was positioning himself in a fighting stance preparing to attack the angry Demon Lord. Although he was acting brave and all, I could tell he was afraid of Sesshomaru since the aura the dog was giving off was powerful.

"Don't worry Shippo," confidently said Koga as he began to create the tornado he was just in. "I will rescue you and your friend. _Maybe if I get these two back to Kagome, she will leave that mutt face for me._"

We were all expecting for him to hit Sesshomaru with the tornado but what he did next surprised us. Koga came towards Shippo and me so fast that he was able to snatch us and flee the scene. That was when I heard a very angry snarl as Koga kept running towards the forest that bordered the valley from the east. Only one thing came to my mind, Sesshomaru was going to kill the wolf. And just like that a huge ray of blue light shaped like a dragon plowed into Koga, causing him to dispel his tornado and dropping Shippo and me down a ravine that so happened to be there.

(Gaara's POV)

It has been a long day since I exiled myself from Kagome and the others. I know by now that Kenji might hate me for leaving him behind. Of course I could never bring him along; it would be much safer for him to stay with Inuyasha than it was with me.

I kept walking along the tide when I came across something that I did not see coming. Five feet away from me laid an injured Kagura, who was muttering a string of curse words. I knew this was my chance to kill her, but then I got an idea that might work to my advantage. Once I got close enough, the wind sorceress immediately retaliated with the last of her strength. I knew this was her of protecting herself since she can be easy prey for hungry demons. I was able to avoid her attack with ease.

"What do you want," snarled Kagura?"

"Tell me where to find that girl named Kanna," I answered unfazed by her intense glare.

"Why?"

"I need her mirror."

"What for?"

"…..That is of none of your concern."

For a few seconds, I noticed a slight glint in her eyes. Something tells me that that I was going to make a deal with this woman. Kagura began to smirk before asking me something that caught me off guard.

"Will you kill Naraku for me?"

Yep, definitely did not see that one coming.

* * *

To Be Continued….

Will Gaara agree to help Kagura?

What happened to Koga? Will he be killed?

Will Sesshomaru find where Naruto and Shippo were dropped?

Will Naruto and Shippo be okay?

I guess you guys are going to have to wait until the next chapter

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up; writer's block don't you love them. Also please do not forget to review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
